Dipper's Girlfriend (Rewrite)
by B. Bandit19
Summary: Total rewrite
1. Welcome Back

Deiced to do a rewrite

* * *

When Dipper and Mabel turned 18 they asked their parents if they could live with Grunkle Stan's their parents agreed but under one circumstance, they go to school in gravity fall as long they agreed to this they could. Phone calls were made and things packed both Dipper and Mabel said goodbye to their parents. After their long bus drive they made it back to gravity falls there they saw Soos holding a sign. The twins run up to him and greeted him with hugs and handshake they were off to the mystery shack after another five minute drive they were greeted by Stan and Ford Mabel ran up to him and started to kiss cheeks Dipper stuck with a handshake after a while of more catching up. Dipper and Mabel decide that they will need their own rooms so Soos cleaned up his break room for Dipper and Mabel took the attic

 _Few Days Later_

Dipper and Mabel were still forced to work at the mystery shack but Dipper need a real job that pays with real money so he got a job at the mall passing out free samples in front of a cinnabon but his day was going to get worse "OMG Dipper Pines" Dipper then turned and saw that it was Mabel shorta friend/rival Pacifica Northwest (age 18). "When did you get back in town" she asked "A few days ago" he replied, Pacifica then pulled out her camera and took a picture and started to post it on her FallBook(Parody of Facebook). Dipper started to blush of embarrassment when he check his phone as it read "My Cute Boyfriend at work". Dipper then looked at Pacifica and without warning she kissed him and said later as she walked off to her friends Dipper just stood there confused asking himself. "Wait what just happened?"

 _One Week After the Kiss_

Dipper and Mabel were waiting for something to happen around the mystery shack Dipper got a day-off so he was bored that's when the phone rang "I'll GET IT" the twins yelled as they raced for the phone only to find Soos answering it "Mystery Shack. oh, Okay Dipper it's for you dude" Soos handed him the phone. "Hello" he answered "Hey Dipper" "Pacifica! why are you calling me?" "What can't a girlfriend call her boyfriend" she said with a confused tone. "You got me there so why are you calling me on the mystery hotline" he asked."Because I don't have your phone number." she replied. "Once Again you got me. So why are you calling me?" he asked. "let's see a cute girl is calling you it's friday night and I have nothing to do, so I want to go out" "Go out where?" he asked "On a date with my boyfriend." Dipper was silent when heard the word "date" and "boyfriend" in the same sentence about him. "Hello….Dipper?" Dipper Broke out of his trance and continued the conversion. "Yeah I'm still here. So what time do you want me to pick you up." He said trying to sound cool but his voiced cracked the entire time which made Pacifica laugh on the other end. "You can pick me up at 7:00, I already made reservation at The Club" she replied "Okay see then Pacifica." "Bye Love." "Bye." Dipper hanged the phone up quickly and yelled "I GOT A DATE" which got Mabel's attention. "Really with who?" "Pacifica Northwest!" Mabel hugged her brother and said. "Good job bro-bro" she replied with a smile that made Dipper nervous. "So your not mad?" he asked. "Oh no Dipper, I'm Fucking Mad about it but don't worry about that now you got a date,go get ready" she said with a sinister smile that made Dipper feel uneasy but he let it pass and went to get ready for his date.


	2. First Date

Date Night

Dipper was getting ready for his date with Pacifica while Mabel was out shopping while walking waddles. "Okay Pines, you can do this" he repeated in his head

"Hey dork where are you going all suited up" he turned around and saw that it was his ex-crush Wendy.

"Oh hey Wendy nowhere just on a date" he said. "Oh Dipper Pines the boy who was too shy to say he loved me is now going on a date so is the lucky girl" she asked "Pacifica Northwest"

Wendy was just stood there with a(n) open mouth and fell backwards but Dipper just shrugged it off and went to the cart to pick up Pacifica Gunckel Ford replace the cart was with a newer. "Wow" he then checked his watch.

"Oh crap I'm almost late!" After a long drive he made it to Pacifica House she moved out of her parents house years ago.

"There you are your almost late" "Sorry, babe" he said. "It's okay as long as you showed up" So Dipper and Pacifica enjoyed each other and there date. After their dinner Dipper and Pacifica took the cart to make-out point to talk and well make-out

"Well that was good dinner." he said. "Yeah I really enjoyed that steak and potatoes." she replied.

"Me too but i'm going to enjoy this more." She then proceeded to grab Dipper by his cheeks and kissed him Dipper then proceeded to kiss back. the kiss then turned to a make-out session after a while Pacifica wanted Dipper to take her home before anything else happened. He then proceeded to her private manor she kiss Dipper on his cheek and said goodnight to each other Dipper then proceeded to drive home

 _Mystery Shack_

"I'm home! Hello? Anyone home?" He then proceed to the living room where he found soos who looked surprised

"Hey dude I didn't think you'd come home tonight." that confused Dipper "Coming home tonight? what does that mean by that" he asked

"Oh right since you just moved here and all there's something you need to know about your girl." "What is it?" he asked Soos "People keep calling her the "black widow" around town" "Why?" he asked.

"Because when she dates some unlucky fool, no offence she takes them back to her house and like the black widow she mates with spouse and then kills him" Dipper had a look that proved that Soos was crazy

"Pssh" that totally made up" he said,

"Believe it if you want but who ever goes to Pacifica's house never comes out"

Dipper looked skeptical

"Who told you this?" he asked "Well Mabel told me that she heard it from wendy's dad" he said,

"Okay? Where is Mabel so I can ask her" she is at a sleepover" "Kay night soos" he waved as he walked upstairs he then heard Soos yell "Night"

After that weird talk with Soos, Dipper went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and went to bed

 _Monday Morning_

The sound of the door being pounded was heard "Dipper get up it's time for school!" Stan yelled from downstairs.

"Kay Stan i'll be out in a second". After Dipper got dressed and brushed his teeth his teeth he went downstairs for some breakfast. "So we start school today Mabel are you excited?" he asked "Sure am! I can't wait to make new friends." "And I can't wait for all the advance classes they have" he said "Gosh your a nerd". Both Dipper and Mabel shared a laugh and went outside to see a limo waiting for them


	3. First Day Of School

I'm afried that this rewrites chapters are going to be short so bare with me

* * *

As Dipper and Mabel were getting ready for school they were shocked to see Pacifica their waiting for them

"Oh there you two are come on will be late for school!" Dipper and Mabel shrugged there shoulder and joined her throughout the whole ride Pacifica snuggled closer making Mabel feel sad till Dipper noticed. "What's wrong Mabel?" Pacifica asked. " It's just you two getting all mushy together while I can't" she said sadly. "Hey Mabel it's going to be okay G.F High has a lot of cute guys I'm sure you'll find someone" she said "Yeah I hope so". After the long limo ride they made it to gravity falls high school where there was many kids walking around and talking to each other and noticed that this place was like a college campus "Wow This Place is huge!"

"I know right" Dipper added. "All right before you guys start wondering around, here" Pacifica handed the two maps of the school "You'll need these for today, I gotta go see ya soon she gave Dipper a hug and walked of

"Okay Mabel the first thing we need to do is…" he looked around."Mabel? Mabel!" she was already gone because she saw Candy and Grenda so Dipper was on his own. After a while Dipper finally made it to the principal's office. "Finally made it." He knocked on the door for it's to be answered to by Mabel "What took you so long Bro-bro?" Dipper was awestruck at Mabel "Mabel how did you get here so fast" " Oh Candy showed me around so I didn't need the map"

"of course" he face palmed himself. "Well come on in Dipstick" he entered and meet with man waiting for them "So your ," the man asked "Yes I am but please call me Dipper" he answered " Okay then Dipper Good to meet you my name is i'm acting princapal here at Gravity Falls High" he inroduced. "Good to meet you too " I take it that you and your sister moved here from piedmount?" he asked "Yes sir" Dipper replied "Well I Know that you and your sister will enjoy G.F.H" he said with a little excitement. The twins nodded in understandment."That's good Mabel here is your class schedule, Dipper i'm gonna need you to hold really quick Mabel you can go" "Kay bye Dipper " she waved goodbye and left leaving Dipper with him."Dipper I read your old school records and I got to say i'm very impressed so impressed that i'm putting you with our advanced students." Dipper was almost speechless till "YES! Thank you sir! Which classes will I be attending" He asked "Dipper we do things Different here with gifted students such as yourself, You see the principal of this school takes it upon himself to teach the gifted from the others" He stated. "How does that work, sir?" he asked. "Instead of you moving from class to class you will be spending the whole semester in one classroom working with me" Dipper looked at him "Sweet i'm so excited for this" he stated as he and left towards the gifted class


	4. Telling Dipper Pacifica Horrible Past

_I realized that I didn't give you a very detailed description of Pacifica's Past it's kinda dark_

* * *

 _After Dipper learned that he was in the advance class and his teacher was the principal was the teacher._

"This is going to be exciting" He thought as he got to his classroom when he got their he was surprised to see who was there

"Pacifica? what are you doing here?"

"I may not act like it but i take pride in my studies" Dipper was dumbfounded "What you expected me to be a stereotypical dumb blonde didn't you?" she had this smirk on her face knowing that she was right.

"Uhhh, oh look at the time class is starting" Dipper quickly went to his as he heard Pacifica just laughed she then took her seat next and frowned a little

"Dipper? Their is another reason why I'm here" Dipper turned to look at her

"What's the reason Paz?" he asked worriedly

"If you haven't heard people in school call me the "Black Widow." she said

"Yeah Soos told me about that. Why do they call you that and what does it mean?" he asked

"The reason why i'm called that is because I...I…" before she gets the bell rings and began class

"I'll tell at lunch" she said before she pulled out notes

"Okay students time to begin the semester." he then pulled out his notes and began teaching

After several hours of advance math,science,and history it was time for lunch and a change for Dipper to figure out what Pacifica wanted to talk about

 _Cafeteria_

Dipper was walking with a tray in hand when he noticed his sister with her friends he walks over and was greeted with a hug

"Dipper where have you been I haven't seen you in any classes" she asked worryingly

"It's fine Mabel I'm in the advance classes with Pacifica" he stated with a blush

"that makes since" so through the time Mabel was telling Dipper about her day so far till Pacifica came over

"Dipper can I see you we still need to talk" she said.

Dipper then got up and followed Pacifica to the dumpsters out back

"Okay you got my attention so what's up" Pacifica grabbed his cheeks and proceed to make-out with him Dipper then stop the kiss and asked Pacifica why she was called the "Black Widow"

she sighed

"The reason why is because when you left years ago I couldn't get over you so I dated Gideon for a while until one night"

 _Flashback 2yrs ago_

In Pacifica's house the sound of the bed squeaking was heard

"AHH! Pacifica that was great wasn't it" he asked

"Yeah it was great" she replied sarcastically. Pacifica then got dressed while Gideon puts on boxers

"I can't believe Dipper would leave such a hot piece of ass here?"

" Do talk bad about him Gideon he's still twice the man you are you're just a boy toy to me." "Pacifica forget about the weak spineless loser he barely counts as a man!" he yelled

"What did you say about Dipper?" she asked with venom in her words

"I said he is a spineless fool and he can't mount up to the man I am"  
"That it we're through get the hell out of my house I never want to see your fat ass again" she yelled

"I was wondering when you were going to dump me I mean come on I know that you we're just using me to get rid of you fustration over Dipper leaving you that you used me to get rid of that frustration of him"

"Shut up." but kept talking like he knew why she did it was just a cycle he would say something and she would tell him shut up the he broke her with one sentence "Maybe the real reason was that he never wanted to see you again" She then grabs a vase and smashed it on his head causing a gash on his face

"You bitch you ruined my widdle cute face" She then begins to punch him till she broke his nose and blood was dripping of her knuckles she then heard him cry

"What's the matter "Child Physic" you didn't "see" this coming" she then wrapped her hands around his fat neck and strangled him

"Please Pacifica, don't do this i'm sorry!"

"You're going to be sorry, you piece of shit" Gideon eyes then closed and he stop squirming

"Stop faking Gideon!" He was silent

"Gideon?" She then checks his pulse

"What have I done?" she then turned to see her parents looking at her with fear, she started crying trying to get close but Preston pulled his wife away and pushed Pacifica back into her room

"Stay away from us you monster" he yelled as his wife started crying he closed and locked the door Pacifica then slides down the door and started crying she then looks at her blood covered hands

She grabbed her hair and started screaming. The Next day Pacifica awoke to the sounds of feet shuffling she looked and saw people taking Gideon body in a bag and took him then a man then walked up to her and picked her up she was then escorted outside where police and news reporters we're around the manor Pacifica was then place into a car and taken to a police station where she was introduced with Gideon's parents and her own sitting with a police man

"Pacifica, do you know why your here?" he asked trying not to upset her she just nods her head

"Dear why don't you take a seat" the man asked she then sits down not looking up as she sits there still not wanting to see the look of despair and anger towards her

"Pacifica, you know that what you did was...unspeakable, even towards someone like Gideon"

"I know" she said

"Pacifica we need to what happened and why did you do the deed?" He asked

"Me and Gideon just finish having sex I was getting dress and Gideon was talk about how he was better then "him"

"Who is him?" he asked. She refused answered

"Well Pacifica we're not sending you to jail but you will be seeing a therapist about what you did and see if we can get to the root of the problem" he inquired

"Yes, sir" she stated as tears started to fall to her hand,

"Pacifica, would you like a moment alone with them?" she nods her head yes as the policeman left she then looked up and saw her father with his arms crossed and her mother clutching something and had a scared look on her. The Gleeful's we're a different story Gideon's mother had mascara running down her face and was holding a tissue Bub was just emotionless

"Mom, Dad please forgive me I know what I did was wrong and I know that I can never undo what I did but I need you now more then ever so please help me through this" she pleaded with them

"Pacifica, you don't deserve my our my wife's time we expect you to move out soon, don't worry you'll still have connections with the family wealth but that's it as far as you know you are not my daughter" he then left her with the gleeful's Pacifica then saw get and kicked her out of the chair

"You Killed my son I hope you drop dead you bitch" she said as she was kicking Bud then grabbed her and took her leaving Pacifica on the ground crying and curled up into a ball

"I'm Sorry" was the last thing she said before she passed out from the pain

* * *

Wow I must really hate Gideon anyway that's the whole story of what happen


	5. Dipper and Tiffany?

This is just sloppy sorry :(

* * *

Pacifica was explaining why she was called the "Black Widow"

"After a while I woke up and found myself still on the floor at the police station I got up and began my walk home. Then after that night I went to his funeral strangely I was the only one in black while everyone was wearing a light blue suit or dress and when I got there Mrs. Gleeful walked up to me and slapped me only to be called me a whore and even though people hated him they started treating me differently and ever since then no boy wanted to go out with me so that's when people start.. (starts crying) s-st-arted calling me the "Black Widow" and nobody wanted to be around me ever not even my friends since then until you and Mabel came back

Dipper I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I thought that if you didn't know I could prove to them that i'm still human but they didn't stop so I had a choice to make either kill myself in the woods somewhere or join the advance class which was very hard to do." she continued crying for a few minutes till she looked at Dipper. "I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner I guess you want to break up with me now right?" Pacifica saw that his eyes were covered by his hat she didn't need him to answer she got up and was about to walk away till Dipper pulled her back for a hug

"I'm not going to break-up with you Pacifica" he said sternly

"You're not?"

"No i'm not, i'm not going to let people talk that way to my girlfriend you're important to me now"

"I am?"

"I also made a mistake too Pacifica, it's was leaving you here to fend off from your parents and the rest if the town and I made the mistake of not telling you my real feelings. Pacifica I don't care what people think of you, you're important to me and that's all that matters to me."

He then placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb

"No more tears, kay"

Pacifica looked into his eyes lovingly

"I love you my dear Paz-cess "

"I love you too Sir Dipping sauce"

the two then kissed and hug and shared a laugh

"You know this dumpster really stinks"

The two then laugh and walked back to the cafeteria Mabel then waved to them back towards the table

"Geez you guys took forever to make… Wait a minute?" she got close to Pacifica face and scanned it she gave Dipper an angry look

"Did you make Pacifica cry? You did didn't you, jerk" she then starts hit him with his book

Pacifica's heart started to feel warm as she saw the first two people that cared about her after all these years she then started to cry again.

"Dipper! She crying again!" she continued hitting him and Pacifica started laughing at this

 _After School_

Pacifica was walking out with her books when she was trip by a foot she looked up and saw who it was

"What do want Tiffany?"

"Just checking in on Gravity Falls "Black Widow" doing so what's up"

"You can't get to me Tiffany because I got a boyfriend now" she had her nose in air trying to act smug

"Oh no who's the victim now?" she had a sarcastic voice as she said that

"Well he's…" her sentence was interrupted as Tiffany covered her mouth Pacifica looked over and saw her boyfriend Dipper walking with his sister

"OMG It's that hunk Dipper Pines"

Oh, looks like someone has a crush" she said causing Tiffany to blush

"Oh god you do" she then started laughing and holding her gut

"It's not funny slut! It's love and I believe that will be together and when we're.."

"He has a girlfriend already." That stop her talking as she told her she then started laughing

"Please, no boy can resist my charms" she placed her hands on her hips and walks over to Dipper and started talking after awhile she handed him something she then walked past and gave her a cold stare and walked off Pacifica then walked towards the twins

"So what happened?" she asked

"Well she gave me her number and told me to call her" he replied "I think i'll let her down gently and tell her I have a girlfriend"

"Yeah that's not going to work she thinks that she could take you away from me, but I know how to mess with her" she had this mischievous smile which worried Dipper

"Just call to the mall and I'll handle the rest kay" she then kissed his cheek and walked off

 _Few Hours Later_

Dipper and Mabel were sitting at the food court waiting for Tiffany but Dipper felt like bad for doing this

"Dipper don't go chicken shit on us Pacifica is working hard to see that bitch go down"

"Why are you so aggressive towards her?"

"It's personal Dip"

Just then he got a text and tell him that she here. He then looked and saw Tiffany waving that signaled Mabel to leave

"Hey Dipper thanks for agreeing to this"

"Hey that's me nice guy, so what do you want to do?" she could tell that he was nervous

"Well I thought we could visit a certain store real quick"

"Okay" she then grabbed his arm and took him to the one store that nevious boy never go Victoria Secert's

* * *

Sorry about this I'm tired


	6. First Time and Weekend

_Oh Man i'm excited for the new episode_

* * *

 _Dipper was forced onto a date with Tiffany_ at _Victoria's Secret for a plan that Pacifica is planning but what is she planning?_

"Do I have to be here? I don't feel comfortable Tiffany"

"I need your opinion on this stuff after while you're the only one who's going to see them" she had a mischievous smile when she said that making Dipper uncomfortable

"I'm not sure that I want to take my relationship that far" he whispered to himself he then looked at a set of purple lingerie set that was short nightgown he then imagine Pacifica in it he then smiled and saw Tiffany smiling at him

"Oh I get it you like a little mystery huh"

"Uh-huh?" she then pulled him towards the changing area as she grabs the set to tries it on

"What am I doing here? What is Pacifica going to do?" he thought as he waited for Tiffany to come out, he then got a text

"The Plan is Ready bring her to the back of the mall"

"All right" he texted back just then Tiffany came out wearing the set

"You like?" she strikes a pose Dipper just nods his head

"Hey do you want to go somewhere private" he asked

"Oh Dipper" she said lovingly "Who knew that you could be so naughty" she proceed to to get dress and Dipper then took her to the back of the mall

"Oh a little gross but I can work with this." She then proceeds to remove her shirt and jeans till she was clad in her underwear "Well what's are you waiting for?"

"Pacifica!" he thought to himself as he removed his shirt the two then saw a camera flash and saw that it was Pacifica

"S'up slutbag" she said with an menacing smile

"Oh wow go ahead and send it that i'm not embarrassed it'll just prove that i've hooked up with…"

"My Boyfriend?"

"That's right" Her eyes then shot open and looked at her and started laughing "Oh my god, not only was I about to score with this hottie but I saved him from being killed by you I would dubbed a hero" she continued laughing till she saw Dipper getting dress

"Dippy what are you doing" she said confusedly

"I'm going to hang out with my real girlfriend"

"Dipper, can't you see that's she is just a murderer she'll kill you too"

"Better than spending another minute with you Tiffany"

"But…." Dipper turned around with this evil look and punched the wall behind her

"Listen you will leave me alone and Pacifica alone and you'll never speak to me again or I will photoshop that picture with Toby Determine"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me now put your clothes on and get out of here"

She started to get dress walk towards Dipper and slapped him then walked away with a huff causing Pacifica to laugh he ass off

"Pacifica please don't that again to me, I almost lost ….something"

"Oh Dipper as long as your my boyfriend nothing is going to happen to you and besides" she starts blushing and looking away "I'm the only one who's gonna take it, okay" she then walks away before he could process what she said

"Wait up!" he calls as he ran towards her

 _The Next Day_

Dipper and Pacifica we're walking towards the school but as soon they step a foot in Dipper felt something was wrong and he then looked around and saw that some students we're looking at them mainly the females

"Pacifica? Do you noticed"

"The bunch of girls staring at you, yeah I noticed don't worry I know how to get them off"

She then his neck and started sucking on it Dipper let's out a small moan tell Pacifica to stop

"Their now you're my property"

She then wipes her lips and walks inside leaving Dipper and a crowd of angry girls and boys staring at him. So throughout the whole day Dipper has been getting stares both scary and seductive at around 3:30 Dipper gotten a letter in his locker he decided to humor them and showed up he was then meet with a group of boys with blunt objects in hand

"You son of a bitch, it's not far you have all these girls fawning over you and you just stick with that slut "Black Wido"…" he didn't finish that sentence as Dipper punched him in his face knocking him back he then walks ups to him and grabs his collar and looks him in the eye

"Listen you prick her name is Pacifica Northwest got it"

the boy nods and in fear Dipper got off him and he runs away the crowd then dispersed and Dipper started walking off till he saw her standing there with her head down

"How much did you see?" he then saw her raise a hand to her face

"Oh no no no please don't cry Mabel will " she then started laughing and looks up at him showing him that smile he always loved she then hugged him

"I-I love you Dipper Pines"

"I love you too Pacifica Northwest" he then realized what he said and he didn't want to take it back he hugged her tighter the two then looked in each other eyes and began kissing Dipper then went down her neck and began sucking making her moan

"Now we're even, Paz"

She then pulled him for a french kiss and placed something in his hand she broke the kiss and looked at it, it was a box of trojan and a key and a note

"Pacifica?!"

"Like I said your mine property, I'll be waiting" she then kissed him one more time before walking off leaving Dipper nervous and scared

He then began his walk back toward the mystery shack where he found wendy working

"Hey Wendy"

"S'up Dipper" she then noticed he dropped something and went to pick it up

"Oh Dipper" he turned around to see Wendy holding the box of condoms "You dropped this"

He blushed and took them away from her then started running back upstairs he could still hear Wendy laughing as he closed the door

He then looked at the note and found that it was a map of the manor with a spot that was circled. After Dinner Dipper went to bed early and waited for everyone to fall asleep he then got up at midnight and grabbed his overnight bag and left a note he then sneaked away and out of the front door he then began his night-walk towards the Manor

* * *

Also in the next Chapter things will get heated also yes Pacifica is still a virgin she'll explain in the next chapter


	7. Dipper's Revenge

_Oh yeah New Chapter_

* * *

 _Dipper was on his to Pacifica house making sure to be sneaky while trying to find his way around_

"Man this placed bigger than last time" he then looked at the map and tripped on rock

"Ow stupid rock" when he picked it up he noticed a key he took it "Pacifica, you sly girl" he then moved his hand along the wall and till he felt a brick he pulled one out and a small wall came down to reveal a small door he then used the key and crawled inside

"Man it's like this hole hasn't used for awhile" after he got through he wipes the webs off and saw the small house behind the manor he walked up to the front door and found it unlocked he walks in and called her name only to find a note

"Dipper,

If you got this then I didn't think you show up so I went to bed sorry for think lowly of you

but if you still want to spend the night my room is upstairs at the end of the hall door on the left."

"Well that's something got crawling through a hole for nothing oh no i've waited long enough"

He then crumpled up the paper and ran towards Pacifica's room he opened the door and saw his golden hair goddess, valuable in this state she was wearing a short purple silk nightgown her lips we're ajar and hand a little pout to them. Dipper then felt horrible for what he was about to do he sighed in defeat

"I can't do this she looks so pure like this, like an angel (chuckle) I wish she could be like this more often, we'll I guess I better get some sleep he then took off his shirt and climbed into bed and closed his eyes he then felt Pacifica snuggled up to him and smiled a little

"Ya Know I could get used to this"

"So can I"

Dipper looked down and Pacifica looking at him with mischievous smile and climbed on top of him and kissed him

"Did you really think that I would miss this chance did you"

"Wait did you hear what I said about you?"

"Yes, it was very sweet, but really more often"

"You could"

She cuckled and kissed him with passion she then licked his bottom lip and Dipper opened his mouth and she slid her tongue in the two's tongues began dancing in each others mouths Dipper then moved his hands to the straps of her gown and moved it down her arms to reveal her mounds

"Damn Pacifica!"

"W-what?"

"Pacifica how did you hide these?"

"Oh I just wear a custom bra so that nobody but you could see them"

"I think that every girl even Mabel would get jealous"

Pacifica then blushed when said that grabbed his face between her chest she was suffocating him she then let's go and moved down to his pants and unbuckled them and pulled them down along with his boxers to reveal his member she then took it between her breast and moved her chest up and down while licking the tip

"Pacifica, when did you learn how to do that"

"Kama sutra book and a lot of research"

She then continued licking and moving her chest around his member and Dipper was about to reach his limit his hand then moved his hand to his head and forced himself down her throat making her swallow his load

"Little much don't you think?"

"Hey first time remember?"

"Yeah I know and I'm really going to enjoy this." She then then straddled him she then stated grinding him till he felt a little wet patch on her underwear Dipper then pulled her down for a kiss and moved his hand towards the outlines of her underwear and slid his fingers in and felt around with making her moan in his mouth. Dipper then slid his fingers to the top of her panties and pulled them off. Pacifica then broke the kiss and and positioned his member between her and slid down she then yelp in pain as she forced herself down. Dipper then noticed blood trickling down

"Pacifica! I thought that you lost your virginity?"

"You be amazed at how well surgeons are these day"

She then started moving slowly gaining speed gradually causing Dipper to moan a little Dipper then reached for her clit and started rubbing it causing her to scream with pleasure she then smiled and bent down and kissed him crushing his arm but he was still rubbing

"Dipper i'm going to cum"

"Me too, Pacifica can I…." she nods her head and kisses him one more time and then they climaxed together Pacifica could felt the warm liquid enter her as they laid their enjoying their afterglow they noticed the sun arise from the horizon the two then chuckled

"Morning Pacifica"

"Morning Dipper"

The two then fell asleep

 _Few Hours Later_

Dipper awoke to find Pacifica still on top of him and they were still connected Dipper then sat up and placed a hand her shoulder and one around her slim waist and kissed her forehead and slid out off bed and head for her shower after a few minutes he decided to clean-up he turned on the radio

"Aw yeah, Disco girl coming through that girl is yooou" he then heard laughing and turned around to find Pacifica in a short robe Dipper then chuckled in embarrassment and gave his sweetheart a kiss

"Hey you want to grab some brunch?"

"Sure, i've got nothing to do anyway and I want to spend the day with you"

Pacifica then kissed his cheek and two began brushing his teeth and getting ready for their date after a while they were on their way towards Greasy Dinner but when they went inside they started getting stares Pacifica gripped Dipper's arm tighter as they walked inside and picked a booth and waited for lazy susan

"Welcome to the dinner what can I get you kids?"

"Pancakes?" he looks over towards Pacifica and she nods

"Pancakes it is, and something to drink?"

"Oj please"

she then wrote it down and walked off towards the kitchen Pacifica then went towards the bathroom to freshen up that's when he noticed two girls going the same place Dipper was about to stand up but their food got towards their table so he decided to wait for five minutes that's when noticed the two girls walking out with a smile on their faces but Dipper decided to look past that but when a child went in and screamed which caught the attention of everyone lazy susan then ran inside and screamed Dipper then ran inside and found Pacifica on the floor clothes tattered and ripped and blood was trickling down her forehead and her eyes were expressionless and glassy Dipper then balled his fist and picked her up and carried her out of the restaurant he went towards his home

 _At The Shack_

Mabel was lazing around watching tv till she heard the bell from the front door she groan and got up

"We're cl…" she was shocked at what she saw she ran up to and looked at her

"Dipper, what happened!" He didn't answered as he walked passed her and towards his room still carrying Pacifica he then placed her on his bed and took care of her wounds and changed her clothes into his a t-shirt and Mabel's skirt. He then left the room and back towards town. Dipper was looking around town for the girls that hurt Pacifica he started back a Greasy Dinner and asked lazy susan to look at the camera footage after looking at it he found out who it was he then went towards the mall and found the Tiffany and her friend were sitting drinking a cup of coffee with her friend Dipper then walked over towards them

"Dipper Pines it's so good to see you aga…" she was then slapped by Dipper which caused her to fall out of the chair and look at him

"Why did you hit me!" Dipper didn't answered as she picked her up by the collar and looked her in the eye

"You hurt Pacifica for no reason, she has done nothing to you she left you alone even after you tired and rape me, she left you alone so why, why did you mess with her?!"

"That Bitch had it coming Pines, she doesn't deserve a man like you!"

"So you think that you deserve me?"

"Glad you finally seeing it my way" she then wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him but she pushed her away towards the floor

"That's it!" his eyes then shine blue and light blue flames appeared on his hands the Tiffany then started running away Dipper then put his hands together and sent a blue fire ball toward Tiffany when it hit her she burst into flame and screamed till the entire mall saw her. When the flames stop and she didn't looked burnt but when she got up her hair was white and skin was wrinkled

"What did you do to me?!"

"I aged your body till your 80's, but look at the best part with age comes...well with you it's just age"

"You bastard" She then tried to get up but broke her hip

"Don't worry it's only temporary but mess with Pacifica again and I'll make it permanent got it and I know that you love spreading gossip so make sure that every girl knows to never mess with Pacifica ever!" He then walked away back towards the shack leaving a trail of fear in his path as he walked back towards the Shack

* * *

So there you go

remember to review ;)


	8. A New Enemy?

Don't know what to say but Enjoy

* * *

As Dipper was walking home he stop on a bench to calm himself down before going any further, he then looks down at his hands

"What was that? When did I learn to do that?" He asked himself

"What was what?" someone asked Dipper, he looked up and saw Wendy

"Oh nothing," he said as he looked away

"Dude, there's something worrying you, you can tell me"

(sigh) "It's Pacifica"

"What did she do?"

"Nothing it's what the local girls did, it was horrible"

"It's okay I'm sure a few bruise is nothing"

"They nearly killed her!" Wendy was in shock as she heard that she then saw Dipper eyes change color and his hands set on fire

"Dipper! Your hands!" Dipper noticed and calmed down before something happened again the flame then went out and his eyes turned back to normal

"Dipper what's wrong, what's happening to you?" she asked worriedly

"I don't know what it is and I don't care what it is"

"Well you should be careful when you get angry or something else might happen" Wendy warned then looked at her phone

"I gotta go I got a date, good luck with Pacifica and such" she then walks off leaving Dipper to his thoughts Dipper then got up and began his walk back to the shack he saw that the light was on in the room that Pacifica was in he made his way inside and up the stairs and found Pacifica sitting up in bed talking with Mabel

"Oh Dipper glad that you're back," Pacifica said with a smile

"Pacifica, glad to see that you're awake"

"Yeah but my head hurts"

"I can get you some aspirin?" Dipper offered till Mabel got up

"I'll get them, you two just stay here" Mabel then left leaving Dipper and Pacifica alone

Dipper then broke the ice

"Pacifica I need to know what happened" Pacifica then faced down and began to explain

Flashback Two hours ago

Pacifica made her way towards the bathroom to fix her hair and put on her favorite eyeliner when two girls came in and surrounded her

"Pacifica noticed them

"Can I help you?" she asked with looking away from the mirror

"Tiffany asked us to dispose of you Northwest for Dipper sake"

"Yeah it's only a matter of time before you kill him "Black Widow"

"Oh really because Dipper spent the night at my house and we went all the way and look he's still alive" she said as she applied lip gloss on of the girls then grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and slapped her leaving a red mark Pacifica was about to slap back when the other girl hits her with something causing Pacifica to stumble back she checked her forehead and saw felt blood she was about to get up but the two girls then stomped and kicked her till she couldn't block she then had a relapse and her whole body was shutting down the girls then stop and looked at her

"Safe to say we crushed this bug" the girls then laugh and walked out of the bathroom Pacifica blacked out a second later

Flashback end

"And then I awoke and saw Mabel changing my bandages and started talking" Dipper could feel the rage building inside of him but had to control it

"Pacifica, I'm so sorry that I let that happen I saw the girls and I thought that…" Pacifica raised a finger to his lips

"Dipper I can handle myself you don't have to worry about me," Pacifica said trying to cheer him up

"I know but…."

Pacifica then pulled his head towards hers and planted a quick kiss on his lips

"Dipper, I'm going to be fine" Dipper didn't saying he just adjusted himself and kissed her again Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck as Dipper deepened the kiss, his hand then moved her hand up her shirt and Pacifica hands started playing with his hair that's when Mabel came back in

"Sorry, I took so long I was…." Mabel then looked at the two she saw Dipper's hand in her shirt

"Sorry um, here's the aspirin" she gave the aspirin and cup of water to Dipper and walked out as she closed the door she sighed and walked back downstairs to watch t.v then a knock came at the door she opened it and found a box on the doorstep with her name on it, she took it inside and placed it on the table

"It can't be from Gideon, cause he's…." she trailed off and shook her head she grabbed a box cutter and opened it inside was a single rose and a note

"You're not alone anymore, Mabel Pines

Dfablk"

She sniffed the rose and sigh lovingly at the smell she then grabbed a vase and placed it in there she noticed the time

"Guess I'll order a pizza then" she then grab some money and texted Dipper that she was getting a pizza, after a while she made to to the pizza shop and order a supreme and meat lover as she took the short walk she made it back to the shack she found Dipper and Pacifica watching tv when she announced that the pizza was here Dipper help her up and went towards the kitchen Pacifica then noticed the rose on the table

"Oh that's a nice rose is it new?"

"Yeah I got that today in the mail from a Dfablk?"

" Dfablk? That sounds weird Mabel"

"Maybe it's this guy way of staying anonymous for now"

"Well it was a sweet gesture who knows maybe I'll meet him at school" she then smiled while eating she then noticed the smile on Dipper's face

"What?"

"You like him"

"Don't pull a "Happy" on me Dipping sauce"

"Happy?"

"Fairy Tail reference" Pacifica was still confused "I'll show you later, babe"

They then continued eating and noticed that it was getting dark Dipper got up and walked to get his and Pacifica jacket

"C'mon I'll take you home Pacifica"

"Thanks Dipper" Pacifica puts on her jacket said her goodbyes to Mabel and was out, after a long cart drive they made it to the manor Pacifica kissed him goodnight and Dipper began his drive

back to the shack as he was driving something walked out into the street in front of the cart Dipper swerved and hits a tree Dipper managed to jump out before crashing he looked behind him and saw someone standing there

"Hey, what are you d… it can't be" Dipper was surprised to see this man but before Dipper could say anything else the man hands lit on fire and knocks him out it wasn't until morning that he finally woke up and started walking back towards the shack where the police were there, Dipper walked in and was hugged by Mabel

"Dipper what happened to you, when you didn't come home I thought you spent the night with Pacifica but I called her to see if you were spending the night, but she told me that you weren't there"

"Mabel I got into a crash when someone walked out in the street then he knocked me out, I'm lucky to be alive right now"

Dipper then went up towards his room and locked it he slid down the door he then looked at his hands, he closed his eyes and his hand lit the blue flame Dipper started into the flames

"I don't get it it doesn't hurt or anything, but that guy can do this?" Just then his door got a knock

"Dipper, we got school but if you don't want to go that's okay"

"Nah someone has to watch out for you dum-dum" the two laugh Dipper got rid of the flame and changed and got ready for school when he saw someone out his window he rub his eyes and he was gone

"Dipper Hurry up!"

"Uh, coming"

Throughout the whole day Dipper was on edge he hoped not seeing the man he saw elsewhere today he was glad he didn't but he was worrying the people around him it wasn't until school was let out that he had break-down he saw the man wearing a mask so that no one recognized him he runs back inside the school and hide in a classroom, he closed his closed his eyes trying to calm down he then opened his eyes and saw him face to face to him Dipper was about to scream but the man grabbed his face and picked him up Dipper struggled to get free but the man increased his grip around his face with only one eye revealed he say his hand and lit into crimson blood red flame Dipper was in shock that he had the same ability that he had

"You're weak boy you don't deserve this power" his voice was distorted Dipper then screamed and lit his body on fire making the man let him go

"Dipper Pines, so you do have flames I'm looking for perfect I guess you're coming with me" Just then the masked man was hit by chair he turned around and saw Pacifica trembling with a bat in her hand

"l-leave him a-alone!" she said with fear in her words

"Pacifica Northwest, I have a score to settle with you for what you've done to me" he then sets himself on fire and disappeared.

* * *

Who is Mabel's admirer and who is the Masked man is there a connection between the two

who knows and remember Distance yourself with Reality


	9. Pacifica Moves In

Pacifica fell to her knees still trembling Mabel then came in and saw her and Dipper Mabel tried to put him out but she failed Pacifica then helped her till the flame finally went out Dipper then began to wake up he saw Pacifica and Mabel looking at him on the brim of crying Dipper gets up and hugs both of them

"I'm fine girls"

"Dipper, stop lying you're not fine something is happening to you and we're not going to sit by and let it happen!"

"Dipper, please tell us what's happening?"

"I don't know myself but all I know is that masked guy want's what inside of me this "flame" I don't understand it myself maybe if I just give it to him he'll leave me alone"

"Dipper are you crazy, who knows what he'll do with this power."

"Mabel I know you guys are worried about me but…"

"But nothing Dipper, you can't just give up something like it's too, too"

"Amazing?"

"Yes, amazing!"

"Pacifica, it's not amazing it could actually hurt people"

"We'll what if you can train to use it?"

"Mabel, Dipper won't have time to "train" he has school and me to think about."

"What are you talking about? Dipper doesn't have school anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Mabel looked at Dipper and placed a hand on her hip

"You didn't tell her yet did you?"

"I was going to on our date night"

"Tell me what?" she asked making it clear that she was irritated

"Mr. Sharp said that my grades are far better than anyone in the class he thought I should graduate early." Dipper chuckled nervously waiting for Pacifica reaction

"Oh that's great for you for my very smart boyfriend is going to leave the school, leaving me to defend myself again" she was overreaction to this news

"Pacifica, it's not like we're breaking up I'll just won't be here."

"Dipper, you can't just spring this on me, while this guy is trying to kill you!" Dipper then noticed that she starting to cry Dipper took her into her embrace

"Pacifica, please don't do this it's not like I'm leaving today, Pacifica, please just stop crying" Dipper wipe her tears away and cupped her face and tilt her head up so that she could look at him

"C'mon who's my little llama?" Pacifica just sighed and smiled a little. "Who's my little llama?"

"I am" she whispered.

"What was that?"

"I am," she said a little louder with a slight blush on her face Dipper kissed her nose and hugged her tighter

"and don't you forget it, I'll always be here for you" he then kissed her again till she let's out a small moan Dipper continued to kissing her down her neck he would have continued if Mabel didn't clear her throat

"Guys save that when you're at home"

"Sorry sis"

"Anyway let's get Pacifica home" After the long walk they made it to the manor and towards the back entrance and found it opened

"That's funny I usually lock this door?" they walked in and found that her house was lit Dipper Pacifica and the others walked in into her house and found her Parents in the living area

"D... Mr. Northwest, what are you doing here?"

"Pacifica, I was thinking that I wanted to put in a golf course back here and I need to remove your shed"

"What!"

"Also will also be cutting you off from the fortune."

"Why?" she asked in worry

"Well, Pacifica me and your mother think it will be best if you didn't live on the property or go by our family name."

"You can't do this, please"

"Pacifica, you have to understand it's for the benefit of the family and your mother's therapy"

"You can't do this me! I'm still your daughter!"

"Until my wife sees you as her child you're not my child, you have until tomorrow to get your stuff and leave" he then began walking out the place leaving Pacifica crying in her boyfriends shirt

"You heartless monster, you truly are, kicking your only daughter out of her home just to build a golf course, I think you are just scared of her, aren't you?"

"Boy, it would be wise to not to say that to me and I would appreciated if you would leave my property, all of you" he didn't say another word as he was about to leave Dipper then lets go of Pacifica and grab his shoulder

"You think you can do this to her, she's not a monster she not a killer if she was, she would have killed you and your wife too don't you think?" Dipper was about to get punched, but Dipper stopped him with his palm

"Mr. Pines promise me one thing"

"What is it?" Preston looked up and gave him a serious look "Take care of Pacifica, succeed where I have failed" Dipper expression was a shocked one, Preston then walked back towards his mansion leaving Dipper confused he in turned walked back inside and found his favorite girl on the couch crying on Mabel's shoulder

"Pacifica, get packed you're moving in with us."

"Dipper, I-I don't want to be a burden to you guys."

"Don't be it'll be fine I swear I'm sure Stan and Ford won't mind it." Dipper chuckled

"Absolutely not Dipper" Grunkle Ford yelled at Stan

"Why not he's the only one with a girl that is actually into him, we should be proud."

"Stanly, we I can't afford to allow to let another person live here."

"Great Uncle Ford, please I don't want to abandon her" Ford looked at the determination in his eyes, Ford sighed

"Fine, she can stay but, she stays with Dipper in his room and she stays out of the basement is that okay"

"I don't mind," Pacifica replied

"That should be good." Dipper also added

"Then everything should be fine, also Dipper I need down in the basement for testing." Dipper nods and took Pacifica bags to their room and went back to Ford's lab to run test while Mabel helped Pacifica get unpack and comfortable in his room

"It's weird isn't it?"

"Is what weird?" she asked

"I mean when we first met you didn't like me, now look at us we're practically sisters"

"Mabel, you're implying that we're married when we're not"

"I don't know Dipper seem pretty protective over you," Mabel said with a singsong voice

"Mabel, our relationship is just a semi-normal one who knows what will happen."

"Hmm, let's see. Have you guys had sex?"

"Y-yes," she said embarrassed

"Can you see him with anyone else but you?"

"No, I don't"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, Yes I do"

"Well, that's your answer."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" she asked now fully embarrassed

"We'll if you care about him and he cares about then that's ground for marriage!" Mabel said while throwing glitter in the air

"Oh! that reminds me," she then took out the a Victoria Secret's bag she looks inside and her face was completely red

"Mabel?" Mabel began walking away towards the door

"Have fun "Sis".

She then left leaving Pacifica standing there as she then walked back towards her room and found another package on her window sill she opened it and pulled out another rose and another note with a skype number, she grabbed her laptop and enter the skype number but before she pressed the call button she used a fake screenshot not knowing who this was when she pressed called and a black screen came on a few seconds later a textbox pop-up

Lad1esM n: Hey Mabel I guess you don't trust me to let me see you that's fair I

Mab3l: it's okay it's just, things have been complicated recently and now Pacifica is staying with us for awhile

Lad1esMan: I'm sure you'll be fine

Mab3l: You're sweet

"Mabel, time for Dinner!" Dipper yelled

Mab3l: Gotta go can I talk to you tomorrow?

Lad1esMan: Yeah I'll be here

Mabel then hangs up and walked out to join the others for Dinner

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Northwest Manor 4:59 am_

Preston, are you sure about this?

"There is no reason to drag her down with us I have not been much of a father to her and you haven't been much of a mother but, Pacifica needs to live move on with her life and I hope that Dipper boy can do it" he then pulled out a letter with Pacifica name on it. Just then a loud explosion came from outside the door and

"I love you, Preston and Pacifica"

"and I love you too my dear"

just then the room that they were in was set on fire from the door Preston grabbed a case and puts it in just then the masked man came in from the flames

"Where is your child!?"

"We disowned her so you couldn't find her!" The Masked man then sets his wife on fire and she turned into ash

"You monster!"

"No you're daughter is the monster for what she did to me!"

He then sets Preston on fire and the rest of the Manor on fire and left


	10. I Don't Know What To Call This

_Sorry_

* * *

 _Pacifica was walking around in a giant field of flowers till she noticed a bright light_

Pacifica opened her eyes and she looked at the ceiling she sat up and looked around in her room she then noticed Dipper beside her she smiled and got ready for school she kissed Dipper on the cheek it had been two weeks senses she moved in

"See ya later Dipper" she then left the room and walked towards kitchen and found Stan cooking

"Morning little lady"

"Hey Mr. Pines"

"Please call me Grunkle Stan"

"Okay" he then passed her a plate and gave her pancakes" just then Mabel walked in

"Good morning Stan, Paz," the two said morning and she sat down and poured herself a glass of Mabel juice

"So where's Dipper?"

"He's sleeping in today"

"Keep him up all night didn't you?" she said jokingly causing Pacifica to blush and continued eating ignoring the others comment just then she felt a pair of arms around her neck she then smiled and grabbed his arms

"Morning beautiful" Dipper whispered in her ear

"Morning baby" she then turned her head and kissed him, Mabel, then oooh the two and she got a death glare she gave a nervous chuckle and continued eating

"So what are you going to do today Dipper?" Pacifica asked

"We'll I think I might go into town and found a job"

"What about you?"

"Y'know school" the two then laughed

"Well I better get dressed" just then there was a knock on the door Dipper went to answered it and found an old man in a suit

"Dipper Pines?"

"Yes"

"This is for Mistress Pacifica and you sir good luck with your life" he then left in an old car never to be seen in this town again

"Pacifica! Package!" Pacifica then entered and opened the package inside was a metal box with a key

"It has ash on it Dipper" Dipper then opened a box and found a letter with Pacifica name on it and an address

"It could be from your parents, should we read it?"

"If you want to but it's probably not nice" Dipper then opened it and read it he then got a somber expression

"Pacifica you need to read this" Pacifica then took the letter and read it

 _Dear Pacifica,_

 _By the time you read this, your mother and I will be gone and you living with that Dipper fellow and probably make a mockery of our name but I just wanted you to know that_

"Here it comes" she sighed as she kept reading

 _We're sorry for how we treated you for all these years and we know that you could never forgive us for what we have done to you but please forgive us because it's was our fault, your mother and I made a deal with a demon that made sure that a good man took care of you but things got out of hands it actually possessed you and tried to killed every man expect for it to kill anyone in your body we're so sorry we didn't want this to happen and now we're paying the price of our deal with him. Pacifica we just wanted was best for you and now it was a mistake to try and take over your life and I know that's their is nothing I can do to make it up to you but please try to forgive us_

Your Father,

Preston

Pacifica was silent, she didn't know what to say

"Pacifica, I"

"Grunkle Stan I'm not going to school today."

"Oh yes, you... are..." He then noticed the teardrops coming from her eyes

"Ugh fine stay here then but I have some errands to do so you and Dipper will have to be alone Ford won't mess with you guys, come on Mabel let's get you to school." The then left and Dipper went to comfort Pacifica

"Pacifica are you okay?" He asked worriedly

"Dipper could I just be alone right now?" She sadly asked

"Sure I'll be upstairs if you need me." He then left the saddened Pacifica, when he left she looked through the box again and found a picture of a husband and wife holding a newborn baby girl, she began reading the text

"Our pride and joy Pacifica E. Northwest." She then cried even harder she needed to get her mind off of this she then proceeded towards the staircase removing one piece of clothing she then reached Dippers door she opened it and found Dipper on his bed with a book he looked up from the book and saw Pacifica in her naked glory

"Dipper, help me forget about them." Dipper then walked up to her Pacifica had to look up to look Dipper in the eye he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her, Pacifica, the wrapped her arms around his neck she then pushed Dipper in the room and locked the door

 _With Mabel_

Mabel was sitting in her art class finishing up a project she was working on Mabel then noticed someone at the window in a black cloak she then rubs her eyes and the man was gone, throughout the whole day she has been seeing that man everywhere she goes till she bumped into a random guy

"Oh sorry." She said as she tried to walk around him, but the guy grabbed her shoulder

"Wait, you're Mabel Pines right?"

"Y-yeah." She asked nervously

"I was asked to get you by the student council." Then the guy then took her hand and dragged her to the meeting room when they reached the door she got a weird feeling when she grabbed the doorknob the guy then opened the door and pushed her in he then closed the door and locked it behind him

"Ah, Mabel Pines the girl were looking for. My name is Jason Gleeful student council president and the man behind you is my Vice President Jacob Archer." He introduced

"Nice to meet you and sorry if I'm a little defensive I had a bad experience with your family"

"I know my brother was kinda crazy and I would like to make it up to you." He then walked up to her and placed one hand on her shoulder and one on her chin and started to move closer to her face. Mabel's eyes shot open and pushed him away

"What are you doing!"

"Making it up to you." He then forced his lips on hers while Jacob held her from running away as Jason kiss her Jacob then pulled down her skirt and ripped her shirt off causing her to fall to the ground she was covered herself

"Wow Gideon diary was right you are a cutie especially since you grown into that body. The two then crouched down and started groping her and leaving hickeys on her neck

"Please stop! Someone help!"

"Don't waste your time the room is soundproof no one can listen to sensitive information about this school events and plans it's perfect for this type thing." Jason then ripped off her bra and Jacob pulled off her panties Mabel was able to get away while they did that, but they grabbed her leg and she fell towards the ground Jason then climbed on top of her and cop a feel of her but

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun." He then pulled out his hardened member and rubbed it on the crack of her cheeks

"Oh god this feels good, hey Jacob see what that mouth do." Jacob nods and pulls out his member and pulled on her hair and forced himself inside

"Wow, this mouth this amazing...Ow!" He yelled as he saw blood come out

"Bitch bit my dick!" Jacob then slapped her

"Hey watch her face man!"

"The bitch bit me"

"Still be gentle she's still a girl well a soon to be a woman now." Jason was then about forced himself inside her making her into a woman just then a window broke and a man was standing there

"Hey what the hell!" Jacob screamed

"Yeah you can't you see that we were about to score"

The man then punched Jacob and kicked Jason of Mabel he then extended his hand Mabel took her and pulled her up he then took his cloak and gave it to her he then picked her up and jumped out of the window with her towards the forest when they reached a clearing Mabel backed away from him and looked at his body his torso was covered in a bandage while he wore baggy pants she looked at his artificial arm and leg in shocked

"W-who are you?"

The man didn't answer as he pulled out a bag with spare clothes for her. She then inspected the clothing and puts it on.

"Th-thank...you"

when she looked around and saw that the masked man was gone she then walked out the forest and went towards the police station and told them about the attempt rape from Jason Gleeful and Jacob Archer she then went home and found Dipper and Pacifica on the couch

"Hey, Mabel how was school?" Mabel's eyes then started to water and she started crying Dipper and Pacifica then ran up to her

"Mabel what happened"

"I-I was almost raped at school today"

"What!" Dipper yelled as his fist started to ignite in his flames

"Who was it, make sure that he pays," Dipper said as his eyes started to change color.

"Dipper please calm down! You'll burn down the house"

"Just tell me who did it!" He said as the flames grew brighter

Pacifica then hugged him

"Dipper stop calm down now, for me?" She asked nicely

Dipper's flame then went down and his eyes back to normal

"Mabel please tell me what happened"

Mabel then began the terrible tale

"Lucky I was saved by this masked man"

"Masked man!?" Dipper said in shock

"Yeah, he then took me to safety in the forest and then he disappeared."

"Dipper you don't think it's that man." He whispered to Pacifica.

"It must be he's the only one we know." She whispered back to Dipper

"Mabel just be careful if you see that man okay?"

Mabel never took Dipper seriously but when she mentioned the masked man he almost set himself on fire again

"Okay, Dipper." Dipper then hugged her

"Now why don't you get washed up." Just then the bathtub from upstairs came through the ceiling

"Soos the bathroom broke again!" He yelled

"Great, what are we going to do now," Pacifica said in announces

"Well, we could go to this hot springs in the woods."

"Wait what Hot Springs?" Pacifica said annoyed

"Oh it's just this place I go to after I get stressed"

"And why have you haven't I been told this?"

"I tried to keep it a secret till your birthday." He chuckled nervously

Pacifica had hearts in her eyes "Oh Dipper" she said lovingly

"Anyway let's go!" The girls then cheered and went to get their toiletries and went towards the forest.

* * *

Next Chapter has a lot of fan service


	11. Accepted

After Mabel's run in with the student body president and vice president a masked man came and saved her from their attempted rape and when she told Dipper he was furious about hearing this news but Pacifica calmed him down before something happened

The next day Mabel had the rest of the week off as she was recovering from her experience leaving Pacifica to go to school alone.

Pacifica was walking towards the entrance off the school when she realized that she was getting various stares from the students and heard whispers some mentioning Dipper's name

"Hey, Pacifica!" She turned around and found her only real friend Thomas

"I haven't seen ya yesterday, what happened to you?"

"I was dealing with some stuff with Dipper."

"Oh what kind of stuff?" she asked with hope in her voice

"It wasn't "that" dude." Thomas then sighed and chuckled "And besides whatever I do with my boyfriend is my business alone" she stated

"You're right Paz I'm sorry for getting involved in your love life" he then bowed the two friends then chuckled and went on with their day

AfterSchool

Pacifica and Thomas were walking out of the school when they notice that people crowding around something the two then went to investigate what it was when they got their they found the student body president and vice president their skin and hair were a white as snow their body were nothing but skin and bones and they had this scared look in their eyes

"M-M-Ma-Masked man" the boys were repeating making Pacifica worried she took a picture

"Thomas I gotta get going I need to show this to Dipper"

"Okay, see you later Paz"

"Later" she then began her walked back home

"What does she see in that guy I'm much better for her anyway" just then a limo then pulled up and Thomas got in he was then greeted by his mother

"Hello, Dear how was school?"

"Eh same old same old" he answered

"Any progresses with that Northwest girl"

"(sigh) No mother she still wants to be with that Dipper character"

"Well why don't you just confess to her then"

"MOM I just can't do that you know I'm too nervous," he said with a slight blush

"Well maybe we can convince her then, I bet she just misses her wealth If you can convince her to marry you that she can be rich again," she excitedly "We can start by sending her gifts." His mother suggested

"If you think that will work?"

"It worked for me."

At The Shack

Pacifica just walked into the shack to find Dipper wasn't here she then saw Dipper crash through a window and on fire

"Dipper what happened?" she asked worriedly

"Well Me and Gruncle Ford we're outside training on how to control my fire when this Unicorn with an eyepatch and a bald spot came and tried to attack the shack but me and ford we're at the ready to fight"

"Dipper where are you?"

"I gotta get back" he then jumps through the window and lights and the sound of neighing was here. Just then Dipper and Ford walked back in the house and sat down at the table and sigh out of breath Pacifica then gave the two of them a bottled water.

"So besides fighting a crazy horned horse, what else did you do?" she asked

"Well, me and Grunkle Ford we're looking at colleges acceptance letters and we found one from West Coast Tech saying that they would come over later today."

"Wow, that is amazing good for you Dipper."

"Yeah it's a good thing but that would mean if I get in would have to leave Gravity Falls for a while." Pacifica then hugged him

"If you're worried about me and Mabel don't be we can take care of ourselves, don't let us stop you Dipper." Dipper then wrapped his arms around her

"Thank you for letting me go Pacifica."

"It's your choice to go."

"I love you, Pacifica."

"I love you too Dipper," just then they saw a flash of a camera

"Scrapbookertunity!" yelled Mabel

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Dipper, Ford, I need you to look at this." She pulled out her phone and showed them their picture of the boys

"Yep, this has soul-stealing spell written all over it."

"Well, Dipper I'm gonna check it out you have an interview to get ready for."

"Yes sir," the two then shook hands and Ford was off Dipper then went upstairs to get ready

Few Hours Later

Dipper was sitting with Pacifica in the living room dressed in their best clothes Dipper's leg was shaking with nervousness

"Dipper relaxes you'll do just fine and I'll be here to support you, okay," she said as he rub his leg with encouragement. Just then there was a knock on the door Dipper got and answered it and found a man in a blue suit

"Hello Mr. Pines, My name is Mr. Jackson I will be conducting your evaluation so shall we began?" he asked. Dipper then escorted him towards the table and they began

With Mabel

Mabel was in her room waiting for Dipper's interviews to over with when she got a skype call she went to answer it and found that it was her admirer she posts her fake pic and answers

"Still don't trust me?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't too sure who this could be I'm how do I know that you're not Gidon?"

"Have you heard me say "Widdle" or sang a song yet?" he jokingly asked

"Well no"

"Then you can trust me."

"I'm still not sure."

"You trusted me when I saved you from those guys."

"Wait that was you?"

"Yep, so you can show me." Mabel then removed her and showed her face

"Beautiful as always" Mabel then blush and smiled

"Hey, um thank you for saving me."

"Hey, I'm always looking out for you."

"Hey um, I have a question did you attack my brother one night."

"Why, I don't want to do anything that would hurt you," he said sincerely

"I was just making sure because Dipper was attacked by another man in a mask."

"What! when, where?" he asked worriedly

"Somewhere near the old Northwest Manor." He then ended his call leaving Mabel confused just then Pacifica came in with Dipper

"Hey, what's up?"

"Dipper got into West Coast Tech he starts next month"

"Congrats Dipping sauce!"

"Yeah it good now I can focus on my studies and find a great job."

"So how long do you have?"

"I leave in a week."

"Wow that's Awesome Dipper, I know that you'll do great."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Let's not sit here let's party!" shouted Mabel the trio then grabbed their coats and went out on a night on the town

Meanwhile At The Remains Of The Northwest Manor

A cloaked man was walking around moving rubble trying to look for something till he stopped

"Why are you bothering me." Just then another masked man came out from the shadows

"Why are you doing this, It's just a stupid flame."

"It's much more than a stupid flame, I know that with it I can, we can change the past make things right for both if us."

"And what about other people that have been affected by that day do not know that changing one thing could get only worse!"

"And what about our family huh, what about Mabel?"

"Leave her out this!"

"Think about this, if you change the events of that day then something worse is bound to happen!"

"I don't care If I lose my life for this I'm going to change the past if it's the last thing I do I just want my family back and nothing is going to stop me, not even you can stop me as the way I am now," the second masked man then ignited in dark blue flames and took a boxing stance

"You and you're boxing you're so much like our great uncle Stanley you know that Brad." He then ignites himself in his red flames

"Give it up bro you know that my blue flames are more powerful."

"And more dangerous each time you use it, so I guess you better finish me quickly brother."

The two brothers then charged towards each other creating a tornado of purple flames that filled the night sky

"Woah check that out guys," Pacifica said as they looked up at the tornado

"Wow it so pretty, right Dipper, Dipper?" Mabel looked at Dipper who eyes were the same color as the tornado

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked worriedly

"huh oh, sorry guess I got distracted sorry come on let's get back home I'm tired," Dipper said with a slight smile "Plus I would like some "alone" time with my girl before I leave," Dipper said as he wrapped his arm around Pacifica causing her to blush and Mabel then pretend to gag. Pacifica then playfully shoved her and they began to walk back to the shack


	12. See Ya Later

_Dipper was accepted to West Coast Tech and was leaving the day after tomorrow and everyone was getting ready to say their goodbyes_

Dipper was in his room packing his clothes when suddenly there was a knock at his door he then opened it and found Pacifica in her bathrobe

"Hey, college man you almost were done?"

"About done I just have a few things to take care off that I have to do today"

"Is one of them me related?" Dipper then heard the door closed and locked, Pacifica then removed her bathrobe and grabbed Dipper from behind

"I mean with you leaving for college I gonna have urges, urges that only you can satisfy," she said as she started sucking on his neck.

"Someone's little antsy." Dipper then grabbed her and turned her around and planted a passionate kiss on her, he then removed his pants and shirt and went towards the bed

"I'm really going to miss you Dipper."

"I'll come back I have too much stuff here to leave"

"Like what?" she asked expectantly

"You," he said as he kissed her and moved his hand down to her nipple, she responded with a moan in his mouth, Dipper then moved lower to her nipple and started sucking while playing with the other Pacifica then bit her lip to keep herself from moaning Dipper then made a trail of kisses going down her breast towards her inner thigh and closer towards her womanhood and gave her clit a lick causing her to twitch

"You like that?" he then licks it again causing her to twitch again he then inserted a finger in her opening and sucking on her clit causing her to twitch even harder

"D-Dipper, I-I ahh" she screamed as she released her juices onto his face he then licked what he could reach on his face

"Dirty trick my love but that won't stop me" he then removed his boxers to reveal his hardened member he then climb on top of Pacifica and sandwich himself between her breast she then held herself in place as Dipper began grinding Pacifica then started to lick the tip kept this up till he felt close he then removed himself and placed himself near her entrance he then kissed her as he made his way inside her, Pacifica then wrapped her arms around her lover and Dipper began pumping Dipper's hands were by her sides pushing her further in Pacifica then looked him in the eyes and pulled herself up to his ear

"Dipper make me yours"

"What do mean?" he asked between breaths

"Put a bun in my oven Dipper, Permanently make me yours."

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly

"Think of it as a reminder for me that way I know you'll come back to me." That was all Dipper needed to hear as he picked her up and rammed her hard and fast till he felt close

"Dipper I love you!" Pacifica screamed as she felt Dipper released everything inside her the two then collapsed on the bed Dipper still connected to her

"Our baby is going to be as beautiful as you Pacifica," Dipper said to a passed out Pacifica not knowing to them everyone downstairs was listening

"Wow, you think they'll go through it?" Mabel asked

"I don't know, but from the sound of it, I'm sure that they are serious," Stan said

"Huh, it would be nice having another Dipper around," Wendy said

"Yeah another pale skin boy that will always smell like baby wipes," the group then laughed and smiled

The Next Morning

Dipper's sheets we're moving around his special area sat up and lifted up the sheets to Pacifica sucking him off

"Good morning, Pacifica," he said as she creamed in her mouth which she swallowed all of it

"Still have any urges?" he asked with a knowing smile. She then stood up over him and sat down on his crotch force him inside her she then began riding him fast and hard Dipper then grabbed her hips and forced her further down he then moved his hips in rhythm till he was reaching his limit he then flip her on her back and continued making Pacifica grip the sheets Dipper then bends down and grabs her neck and sucks on it

"I'm making sure people know that you belong to me," he said as he continued humping her senseless and one final pump he released everything inside her she then passed out leaving a his girl in a puddle of his essences he then went downstairs to make himself some breakfast after that Dipper went back upstairs to get dressed and saw that Pacifica was still passed out he chuckled and clean and covered her up

"See ya in a bit love" he then kissed her cheek and left for town as he was walking he reach a jeweler and entered he was then greeted by Candy and Grenda

"Ah Dipper Pines, we have been waiting for you are you ready?"

"Yes I am"

"then let us begin"

At the shack

Pacifica awoke at 1:00 she got dressed and met everyone downstairs who were a little worried

"Well look who decided to wake up!" Mabel said angrily

"Okay, one what's with the hostility and two why is everyone so shaken up?"

"Dipper has been gone for awhile now and we haven't seen him in hours and he's not picking up his phone," Mabel said quickly

"Look, guys, it's Dipper he'll be fine on his own," Pacifica said reassuringly but deep down she was panicking

"I hope he didn't leave early," Ford said which only made Pacifica tense up more just then Dipper walked in all covered in ash he was then tackled by Pacifica

"Where did you go? You had us worried that you left early without saying goodbye."

"Sorry I had to get something done before I left"

"What?" Mabel asked

"It's a surprise for Pacifica, but I can't tell you till tomorrow kay, What's for Dinner?" he said asked he walked over towards the kitchen Ford then followed

"Dipper what are you planning with Pacifica?"

"Gruncle Ford, you know I trust you but what I have a plan that has to be secret no one can know about it not even you." Ford then saw the look in his eyes and smiled

"Okay Dipper but be warn keeping long secrets can be bad even for a future wife" Dipper then blushed as Ford patted his shoulder and left him blushing cause Ford figured out his plan

"Please don't tell anybody," Dipper asked

"Don't worry it's safe with me"

"Oh yeah, we're eating out my treat."

Everyone then went to The Club and enjoyed their final outing for a while everyone was smiling eating and having a good time when it was time to go everyone piled into Stan's car and drove home Dipper then made his way to his room and crashed on his bed Pacifica then climb on top of his back kissed his ear

"Not tonight Pacifica I need to get up early for the bus"

"Not for a quickie?" she whispered in his ear

"Then I guess this will have to be your present then."

"Present, what present?"

"You'll get it tomorrow if you let me sleep."

"Fine," she then turned off the lights and got in bed with Dipper

"I love you Pacifica"

"Shut up and go to sleep college man." Dipper then chuckled and went to sleep he then heard Pacifica whispered "I love you too" he smiled a feel asleep

The Next Morning

Dipper woke up early to get to the bus stop he tried his best to sneak away with any tearful goodbyes, but everyone was downstairs waiting for him.

"Thought you could sneak away didn't you" Pacifica said behind him holding her present that he left on his nightstand, Dipper just smiled and walked towards her he grabbed the box and opened it and showed Pacifica it was a blue ring with a small pine tree shaped diamond inside Pacifica tried to slip it on but Dipper chuckled and stopped her, he then placed it on her ring finger and got down one knee

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, I have been wanting to say theses words ever since our first date and I would have asked you even if you were Pregnant or not. Will you marry me?"

Pacifica had tears brimming in her eyes

"Yes, Yes I will" she then hugged him and let her tears of joy fall out everyone then joined in on the big hug. Dipper and the group then headed out to the bus station

"Did you forget anything?" Pacifica asked

"Nope," Dipper replied

"Toothbrush, cell phone etc?" she nagged

"Yes Pacifica I have all that" Dipper replied annoyed

"Wallet?"

"Pacifica, I'm going to one of the best school in the world like...I'm…" Dipper felt around his pants but couldn't find his wallet he then looked at Pacifica holding it Dipper hung his head in shame Pacifica then handed him his wallet, but Dipper pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm going to miss that" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you," Pacifica said.

"I love you too" Dipper replied.

"Bus to Aliso Viejo now boarding."

"That's me, guys, I guess I'll see ya around."

"Good luck Dipper and don't "burst into flames up there"." Ford halved joked.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that it's under control you can count on it"

Dipper then boarded the bus and took his seat he looked out the window and waved goodbye for now.

"I can't believe it when I get back I'm going to get married this is going to be great," he thought with a goofy grin.

* * *

BTW rest of the story will only be about Pacifica for a while and the only Dipper will get is when he skypes Pacifica and there will be a Dipper at college chapter


	13. It's A Deal

_Next Chapter hope you like it_

* * *

 _It's been two weeks since Dipper left Pacifica was able to keep tabs on him through email, phone calls, and FaceTiming him almost every day_

Pacifica and Mabel, we're walking to school when they noticed a limo pull up beside them as they we're about to enter

"Morning Pacifica, Mabel" Thomas greeted as he ran inside Pacifica and Mabel's mouth we're dropped

"Did you know that he was rich, Pacifica?"

"No way."

"Oh man I gotta say he hides it very well"

With Thomas

"Phase one, Show Pacifica that I'm rich complete now time for phase two

After School with Pacifica

She was waiting for Mabel for a while when Thomas showed up

"Hey, Pacifica." He greeted

"Oh, Thomas hey I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, my mom plan is actually working." He thought

"Why didn't you tell me you're rich?" She asked him.

"It didn't really feel important to talk about it," he said shyly

"Man that's impressive that you hid this for so long even from me," she said giving him praise

"Well, it's not that impressive, hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?"

"I would love to." Thomas had sparkles in his eyes as she said that "but, not today I have an appointment today and it's very important"

"Oh is it a date with Dipper?"

"Oh no I have Doctor's appointment is all"

"Did that Dipper give her a disease I'm going to kill him when I see him." He thought

"Pacifica c'mon time to go," Mabel yelled

"Sorry, but I gotta go later Thomas," Pacifica said as she was walking towards Mabel

"Wait," Thomas called "Let me give you ride to the hospital."

"Wow, thanks, Thomas."

The three then hopped in Thomas' limo and were greeted by his mother

"Oh Thomas, why didn't you tell me you were bringing girls?"

"I was hoping that I could give them a lift to the hospital?"

"I don't see why not, Dear," she then told the driver to take to stop by the hospital

"So Thomas, would you like to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh sorry Pacifica, Mabel this is my Mother."

"Tabatha Night, pleasure to meet you two"

"Wait Night as in the Night Tectonics?"

"That's us."

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?"

"I didn't want to say anything that might ruin things at school."

"Like what?" Mabel asked

"like making friends that don't like me for my money like you guys" Thomas replied with kindness in his voice

"Thank you for saying that man."

"Madam where here." the driver said as they pulled up to the hospital

"Thanks for the ride Thomas, Mrs. Night the girls then hopped out and the limo drove away

"Mom you're a genius."

"Well of course I am it was very simple to plan, first: Get rid of that accursed Dipper Pines, Second: Show Pacifica that you're rich fellow and that you can take care of her now is time for step three my son," she then chuckled and her son joined her

Few Hours Later

Pacifica was in her room getting ready for her Skype call with Dipper she sat down and logged on and waited after a minute Dipper icon pops up she answered it and saw Dipper

"Hey Beautiful," Dipper said

"Hey hun, guess what!" She said excitedly

"What?" he asked

"I went to the doctor today and well" she was smiling and blush a little

"Don't keep me in suspense!" Dipper said anxiously

"It came back positive we're going to have a baby!" she said with a smile, Dipper then smile grew wider and wider

"That's great Pacifica, I hope I get done here to be there with you."

"I hope so too."

"Yo Dipper c'mon the assembly is about to start." Someone called from the room

"I gotta go babe talk to later, love ya"

"Love you too." Pacifica repled

Dipper then hung up and so did Pacifica then went downstairs and grabbed her coat

"I'm going out guys," Pacifica yelled as she exits from the front door she then took a walk towards the flower and buys flowers she then headed towards the cemetery she walking towards two tombstones

"Hey Mom and Dad sorry if I haven't visited in awhile but I have been busy lately and I have good news I'm pregnant with Dipper's baby and If you were here you would have been disappointed by my choice in man but look at the best part the Northwest bloodline will continue on and Dipper will make sure it'll be taken good care of and I hope that you guys will watch over us and protected my family." She then began having tears in her eyes "and I want to thank you for the letter and sending me that picture," tears were now falling down her cheeks "I miss you guys and I love you." she then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a glimpse of her father and mother when she wiped the tears out of her eyes and saw that it was Mabel and Stan

"C'mon kid time for dinner," Stan said, Pacifica then wiped her tears away

"Okay I'm coming" she then stood up and walked back home with her future family

Meanwhile at the Night Manor on the other side

"Thomas!"

"Yeah, mom?" Thomas answered

"I was looking through Pacifica's medical records"

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about your safety and wanted to make sure she didn't have any diseases from that Dipper boy and well…."

"Well, what?"

"It turns out that she has got the biggest one from him as it said here that she was shown as positive…" she then balled her fist in rage "for pregnancy."

Thomas' mouth dropped as he heard this news

"No, No it's not fair that lowly rat tainted my pure Pacifica with his lowly seed."

"Don't worry son we can find a way to get rid of it."

"No mom it's over just leave it," he then walked out depressed

"We'll figure something out dear I promise," she yelled as Thomas walked to his room and then had a flashback

Flashback

"Hey Pacifica, why are you so happy?"

"I got exciting news," she said happily

"What you can tell."

"I just got this letter telling me some old friend are moving to gravity falls," she said as she grabbed him for a hug

"This is my chance to tell her."

"Pacifica I need to tell you something important," he said sternly which got Pacifica attention

"What is it?" she asked

"Pacifica, we've been friends for quite a while and I just wanted you to know that I have developed feelings for you, in fact, I fell for you so, please…" he then got up and bowed "…W-will you be my girlfriend?" he waited for her to answer as sweat fell from forehead

"Thomas, that's so sweet that you like me, but I'm sorry I can't be your girlfriend." He then raised his head and looked like he was about to cry

"Why?" he asked

"I'm sorry, but I already have feelings for someone else, but we can still be good friends wouldn't that be good?" she asked sincerely

"I'm okay with being friends, but I won't stop trying to win your heart."

"Okay Thomas," she then kissed his cheek"

Flashback end

Thomas was in his room thinking about what to do

"It's not fair why him, I have everything a woman could want, but she chose him maybe I should give up on her," he said somberly

Or maybe we could make a deal?"

"Who said that?"Thomas said as he shot up from his bed

"Right now you can't see me but if we work with me will get lla- I mean Pacifica to fall for you all you have to do is do me a little favor in return." Thomas was confused on what to do but if it was to win Pacifica's heart he'll do anything

"Okay voice I'll help you"

"That's the spirit." He then shocked his hand "Oh and call me Bill."

* * *

What is Thomas doing? What does he have plan for him?


	14. Oh No

_Saw the new ep thought my OP was in danger, but it resolved itself_

* * *

 _After Thomas learned about Pacifica pregnancy he made a deal that could possibly end in one way_

Pacifica was in her room ridding the house of it's the last box of chocolate and ice cream when she got a call from Dipper on her laptop

"Hey, Dipper."

"Hey Paz, oh you got a little ice cream on you cheek." She then wiped her cheek

"Sorry I have been having cravings lately," she chuckled "anyway what's going on with you?"

"Well I've made it to the top of my classes naturally, and I was almost tricked into joining a stupid fraternity."

"How?" she asked curiously

"It's not much of a long story, but these guys need my help with something they we're working on and it turns out they we're looking for pledges, but I made sure I wasn't what they were looking for," he said with confidence

"We'll I'm glad that you didn't join them and get some stupid tattoo." Dipper then chuckled nervously

"Dipper!" she said getting very annoyed

"It's not that bad looking it's actually very helpful to me."

"What did you get?" she asked angrily. Dipper then unsleeved and showed her the 12 zodiac signs circling his wrist with the alchemic symbol of fire above it.

"Dipper what did you do to your precious skin?"

"It's okay Pacifica it actually has plus sides to having this, the first one it helps control my powers, which mean can finally get angry without burning the place down."

"What's the second?" she asked

"I can use my power to utilizes the zodiac's power to my advantage."

"Show me."

"I would love to, but it could mean that my dorm would be destroyed."

"Find but when you get back you have to show me, okay I need to get going later Dipper"

"Later." Pacifica then hung up and leaving Dipper in his room alone he was then left his room and was on his way towards the dining hall he then found an empty table he then sat down and enjoyed his Dinner he then looked up and saw that everyone was giving him weird looks, but Dipper would have ignored them but they we're a little different this time one student then began walking towards him

"Okay, what's your problem man?"

"What problem?" he asked

"I mean you're on off the top students and you don't study, you don't date any girls here, and you refused to join-up with my fraternity, what is going on with you?" he asked

"It's none of your concerned what I do, but I would appreciate if you leave me alone," Dipper said as he got up and took care of his trash

"Oh, so you think that you're better than us, huh."

"It's not like that, I just have no intention making friends right now I just need to focus on my studies so that I can get out of your hair," Dipper said as he left the dining hall back to his dorm room and found that it was open, he took cation as he entered he looked around and found that nothing was missing he then sat down on his bed and laid down.

"It's about time you got back I was getting lonely." Dipper then got out of bed and found his roommate.

"Tambry, stop doing this it was a one-time thing, let it go."

But Dipper, you know it's been so long since then I really need "some" right now."

"Then go to a party then, you know I'm engaged to Pacifica."

"Please Dip, it's just for one night and I'll won't ask again."

Dipper was conflicted he had no choice but to do it just to get her off her back

"Fine but after this will you leave me alone?"

"Yes, Dipper I will."

Dipper then began kissing Tembry, his tongue reached into her mouth getting her taste he then moved his hands towards chest and pushed her down back on the bed

The Next Day With Thomas

Thomas was walking to school today thinking

"I wonder if I'm doing the right thing, I mean I made a deal with a demon." He then saw Pacifica walk by and he got her sent "Yeah it'll be worth it" he thought as he walked towards the entrance of the school

Afterschool

Thomas was waiting in his classroom because a teacher asked him to stay behind

"So how are you doing with Pacifica?" Thomas then looked up and saw that her eyes we're different

"B-Bill?"

"Who else, I took over this woman who wanted to make a deal that I would find her a boyfriend, but I'm getting off topic, have you talked to Pacifica lately?"

"No I haven't yet."

"Well you better hurry kid our deal won't be in effect if you don't talk to her."

"I'll talk to her just don't end my deal." He begged

"Okay Thomas just hurry, oh before I forget I need a handshake from you" he then took his hand and took his soul out and took his body over

"Bill what are you doing?"

"Trust me it fine." He then puts on a pair of sunglasses and then left and towards Pacifica and Mabel.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Thomas, what's with the shades." Pacifica asked.

"Oh no reason, hey do you think I could get a hug?"

"I don't see why not." she then hugged him and felt a slight pinch in her stomach.

"Oh sorry was I hugging to hard?" Thomas asked back in his body

"Sorry but I gotta go now." Pacifica said running towards the shack she then collapsed on her knees and she then passed out

 _Few Hours Later_

Pacifica a woke in a hospital bed and was surrounded by people with somber looks around her

"What wrong?"

"Pacifica, I, we." she tried to explained but couldn't

"Pacifica, you well had a miscarriage, i'm sorry dear." Ford said

"W-What!, this can't be happening to me my baby is…" Just then the doctor walked in

"I'm Sorry, Mrs. Northwest we couldn't save your child." Pacifica began crying in her hands as she heard this news she then realized something

" _What am I going to tell Dipper, Oh my god Dipper he'll probably leave me."_ She thought but just then someone bust through the door, everyone looked and saw Dipper. He then walked towards Pacifica, she then looked away

"Dipper, what are you doing here?" Pacifica asked

"I called him, when we found out about this." Mabel said

"Dipper, i'm so sorry…" Dipper then hugged her

"I'm just glad you're okay." Pacifica then wrapped her arms around him and cried again.

 _A few hours later_

Dipper and the other we're at the shack while Pacifica stayed at the hospital overnight

"So Dipper how college life treating ya man." Ford asked

"Well I was thinking that I would move back here and stay by Pacifica threw this and continue my courses here, I feel like I wasn't wanted their."

"Yeah you'll it'll feel like that they are just imitated." Ford said

"Well I better get back to the hospital see ya later guys." Dipper said as he left for the night

 _Meanwhile_

"Bill! What are you doing! Dipper came back and I hear he's planning to stay!" he yelled till Bill zipped his lips

"Quiet meat puppet, I know what I'm doing I needed him to come back." he then unzipped his lips. "Don't you thrust me."

"I do but I don't want Pacifica to get hurt because of this."

"Don't worry kid, she be just fine." " _For now that is. I'm going to make sure that family suffers and then my plan will finally come into light."_ He thought " _Now I'll I have to do is wait for my little "Party Popper" to pop."_ He then laughed out loud making Thomas give him a weird look."

"Oh uh funny joke I heard," he said before disappearing.

* * *

So what Bill going to do next with Thomas and will Dipper be able to stop the two


	15. The Future Is Near

Hope you like it. even the ending.

* * *

 _When news about Pacifica sudden attack. Mabel called Dipper to come home with news that he was staying but is this good or bad thing_

 _It's been a month since Dipper returned and he has been more focus on his studies and Pacifica has began showing more to the point she was wearing dresses everywhere, but everything was not going well for Dipper, he was having sleepless nights cause Dipper keeps having these visions that caused him to stay up at night. He was scared not wanting to see the outcome of these visions_

Pacifica was getting ready for bed till she noticed that Dipper was working again but this day she had enough she entered the room and was shocked at what she was seeing, Dipper working himself to the point of near exhaustion paper with different magic symbols was scattered all over the room and Dipper hooked up to a machine

"Dipper?" Dipper then turned around and saw her standing there with a concerned look "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pacifica just working on stuff." Dipper lied it was really helping him with his visions, but he couldn't worry Pacifica about it

"Well hurry up, I'm not going bed alone again," she then closed the door leaving Dipper back to what he was doing after he was done he laid down and closed his eyes that's when the visions start even though they were fragments. One was him and standing in front of Pacifica while she was holding something. The next one was Mabel cowering in fear as the masked man stood in front of her trying to protect her. The next one was seeing Pacifica hanging from a cliff. Out of all of the visions the last on scared him the most he sees himself holding Pacifica by her neck and he was possessed by bill in one eye laughing as he held her lifeless corpse. "Pacifica!" Dipper yelled as he woke up he was looking around to see that he was in his room with Pacifica looking at him with concerned

"Dipper, what's wrong?" Pacifica asked. Dipper had tears in his eyes as he took Pacifica in for a kiss

"Dipper please tell me what's wrong?" she asked as he laid back down

"I don't even think anything can help me," Dipper said sadly

"Dipper, please to push us out we all want to help you," she then took Dipper hand and placed it on her stomach "All" of us Dipper." Dipper then smiled and kissed her again but this time with more passion

(WARNING: Pregnant sex ahead you can skip if you want I would because I don't have a fetish that stuff.)

Dipper moved his hands to the straps of her nighty and pulled them down over her breast and began sucking her sensitive nips.

"Dipper t-those are sensitive right now," she said as she pushed him away

"Oh c'mon once this little guy comes out I won't be able to taste these for awhile" Dipper pleaded

"Fine." She then lets him continue for awhile when stopped he placed gently on her back on the bed and started kissing down over her bump and to her womanhood and began licking and messing with her clit causing her to moan loudly. Dipper then inserted a finger and began pumping Dipper then inserted two more fingers he was then sprayed with her liquids Dipper then licked up the mess sat up he then aligned himself with her entrance, but Pacifica stopped him

"What?" She then move towards the nightstand and pulls out a condom and gave it Dipper. Dipper then sighed and proceeded to open the package and rolled it on.

"Here I come, baby." He then pushed himself in and began pumping fast, Dipper the picked her up by her ass and pump even faster she then wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him

"Dipper I'm so close." Pacifica moan

"Let's do it together then." Dipper said as he gave one last pump and creamed in the condom, Dipper then the fell back in the bed, Pacifica then noticed the time

"Oh crap I have to get ready school now" she then hopped out of bed and started getting ready for school till she heard a crash from Mabel's room

With Mabel

Mabel was now wide awake after listening to Dipper and Pacifica "fun around" from the very thin walls

"Okay now that stuck in my brain forever might as well get ready." Just then ball of dark blue fire came crashing in through the room forcing Mabel to jump out of bed and cower under her blankets she looked out a peephole and saw her masked admirer

"It's you!" Mabel exclaimed as she picked him up

"Mabel." He said before passing out on her lap everyone in the house then rushed into her room

"Mabel! What happened?" Pacifica said as she looked at the stranger in her lap "Who is that?"

"Uh, my secret admirer," she chuckled nervously

"Mabel, that could be the masked man that's after Dipper's flames." She yelled

"No, he's not, he's different from that man he won't hurt us." Mabel said defending him that's when Dipper walked in and saw what was in front of him he then burst into flames

"Mabel, Move… Now." He said as he got close to the man

"Dipper calm down, he didn't do anything to hurt us." Mabel pleaded

"Mabel, get out of the way this is my chance to end him right here and now."

"Dipper, stop now I won't let you kill him." Mabel said as she said as she stood between him and her damaged admire with her arms out

"Grab her." He said to anyone, that's when Soos grabbed her and held her back

"Time time to end this!" he said as he created a giant fireball and tossed it towards him that's when Mabel got free from Soos and stood in front of the masked man Dipper saw and tried to stop it but it was too late it made contact, but Mabel was still alive surrounded with Dark blue fire she turned around and saw the masked man standing in front of her and holding his hand up protecting her

"He protected her?" everyone thought as the flames then went down.

"I… won't… let anything or anyone hurt her." He said as his hands lit on fire.

Dipper was awestruck to see this

"This is not him, this is not the man that attacked me, OH my god Mabel are you okay?"

"I told you he wouldn't hurt me." She said as hit Dipper on the head "also that was for shooting at me." She yelled

"Anyway, I need to get ready for school." She then left the room everyone then dispersed and went on back to what they were doing, Dipper then walked towards the masked man and placed his hands on his shoulder

"Thank you for protecting my sister." He said

"Dipper, I need to talk to you." he said seriously

"What is it?" Dipper asked

"It's about you're flames and its origin." he said as he removed his mask and cloak to reveal a short-haired man with a single scar on his left eye.

"I think I should start with introducing myself, The name's Brad I'm Mabel's fiance and one of your student three years from the future."

* * *

So What do you think?


	16. Good News And Future Plans

_Oh I hope you like it and to all my haters I'll leave a note for you guys_

* * *

 _Last time Dipper and Pacifica we're having a "nice" morning till one of the masked man crashed in Mabel's room, Dipper was then about to kill him, but Mabel got in the way, but the Masked Man protected Mabel's attack and after some apologizing the Masked man introduced himself as Brad and claims he's from the future._

"Wait, I'm supposed to believe that you're from the future?" Dipper said skeptically

"This coming from the guy who actually met a guy from the future." Brad said in a matter of fact voice.

"Touche, Brad." Dipper replied. "Okay time for some answers, Brad you said you'd explain everything that's happening to me and why the other masked man after me?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning."

Brad's Story 3 yrs Later Brad's P.O.V

"It happened around the time after Mabel and Pacifica graduate me and Mabel were dating during that time and you and Pacifica were raising your child." "Wait a minute Pacifica had a miscarriage." Dipper interrupted "Oh right you didn't know but Pacifica was having twins." "She is!" Dipper interrupted again. "But! something happened that caused Pacifica to have a miscarriage and one of them didn't make it so the other absorbs the weaker one or so I read in medical books, anyway it was in the day I was going to propose to Mabel, I was on my to the Old Shack but as soon as I got close there was this huge explosion I managed to survive but I still got this scar on my eye but what I saw scared me the most this mysterious figure with my Mabel choking her in front of you while you were stuck under a pile of rubble." "Wait what about Pacifica and my child, what about my family?!" Dipper asked me but I couldn't give that answer so all I said was "I'm sorry" Dipper's head then fell as tears brimmed in his eyes "But that's why I'm here to prevent that from happening and make sure that no one dies of course I needed a little help from you Dipper, after you got out of the hospital you and great uncle ford taught me how to use the flames of time but as I was going to travel back in time the same man came back with my younger brother Jason who corrupted him the two attacked us interrupting the ceremony and then me and my brother we're sent her but I only I could bring us back or so I thought, but as soon as we got here the flames of time was freed from my body and well you know the rest

End of Story

"Wow just, wow" Dipper explained trying to take all of the information in

"Dipper right now, you and I are the only ones that can prevent that future to happened."

"How are we going to stop this guy." Dipper asked

"First we're going to need to train." Brad said

6 hours later with Pacifica and Mabel

The girls we're just leaving school when Mabel noticed Pacifica's belly was still getting bigger around her stomach.

"Hey, Pacifica I have been meaning to ask you had a miscarriage right?" Mabel asked

"Yes, Mabel we all know I had a miscarriage."

"But how come your belly's still growing." Pacifica was questioning that herself it should have stop at some point, but it was still growing

"I guess I need another trip to the free clinic." Mabel suggested

"How about we go to a real doctor, they have better equipment than that place." Pacifica suggested. After a short drive they made it to a real hospital they signed in and waited that's when they noticed a certain bitch

"Well, well, well If it isn't Tiffany?" Pacifica smugly said to her.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Miscarriage." Tiffany replied "You know once I take care of this little rat in me I'm going to be coming after Dipper and make sure his child doesn't die."

Before Pacifica could retort she was called into the doctor's office she walked in leaving Mabel in the waiting room while she went Jason

With Mabel

Mabel decided to stay in the waiting room while Pacifica was getting checked and of Mabel being Mabel she was getting bored and annoyed by Tiffany constant questions about her brother so she decided to take a little walk she had her phone out just in case Pacifica called and to look at cat videos when she bumped into someone she then apologized but looked at this person and blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry Ma'am I wasn't…." this person then stopped in their sentence and looked at Mabel

"N-no I'm sorry sir I wasn't paying attention, are you hurt?" she replied as she blushed looking away

"Yeah, I think that chest may have suffered injuries."

"Oh no I'm sorry, is there anything I could do to make it up to you?" she asked worriedly

"Yeah if you give me your phone number and promise to go out with me on Friday and I'll forgive you." the man said. Mabel then started laughing. "Oh you scallywag." She said as she playfully hit his shoulder, The man then gave her his phone and she type in her number

"Okay, I'll give you a call later…."

"Mabel, Mabel Pines." she answered

"Nice to meat you can call me Brad." he replied the two then waved good-bye and Mabel started jumping up and down

With Pacifica

She was in the exam room waiting for her doctor to come back with her results she got a text from Mabel saying that she got a date with a cute guy that's when the doctor came back in

"So what's going on Doc?"

"Pacifica, you are a(n) extremely lucky girl it turned out that you were having twins, but your recent miscarriages had…. anyway the other twin was absorbed the medical term we use is called vanishing twin syndrome it a very rare occurrence that usually affects women over 30."

"So I'm still pregnant?" Pacifica asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes, you are Mrs. Northwest." Pacifica then smiled at the news but was also sad that she lost one of her children

"All their is to do a routine check on you baby real quick and will be done till next time."

"Alright." Pacifica then followed the doctor towards the sonogram room and checked on her baby

Meanwhile with Dipper

Dipper was in the kitchen with future Brad, trying to process everything that Brad had told him

"Okay, Brad if we're going to stop this future then what do we do."

"Well if I'm right then Mabel and Pacifica are at the hospital and Mabel must have met my past self and they agreed on a date with me this Friday." Brad explained. just then Pacifica and Mabel came in from the front door Brad puts on his mask and greeted the girls with Dipper

"Dipper good news I'm still pregnant!" she exclaimed as she hugged Dipper

"Pacifica that's wonderful, but how?" Dipper asked

"It turns out we were having twins, but one didn't make it and was absorbed by the other

"Also I got a date with this cute guy I met at the hospital." Dipper then looked over at brad who was blushing.

"So what's his name?" Dipper asked

"His name is Brad and he funny and sweet." Mabel said with a slight blush on her cheeks make future Brad's face even redder, making Dipper snicker Brad then shot a tiny ball of fire at Dipper's butt which he blocked with his fire.

"I'm very happy that you found someone, Mabel." Future Brad said

"I hope that okay masked man." Mabel asked

"It's completely fine with that Mabel, but I want you to be happy." Brad said as he cupped her face Mabel then sense a strange comfort from his hand she smiled and placed her hand over his. Dipper then smiled knowing who he was and why she felt comfortable.

On the Other side of town

Brad was walking towards his house when he bumped into his little brother Jason

"Hey, man where we're you at?"

"I was at the hospital to get a check-up when I met this beautiful girl there and I asked her out this Friday it's going to be great

"That's crazy." he said uninterested

"You know if you didn't spend all your time playing with those weird spell books maybe you could have had a girlfriend." he replied

"I already have a girlfriend." he said smugly "and she is carrying my child at this moment."

"Oh really is this the same Tiffany that I saw at the hospital getting ready to have an abortion?" he replied angrily.

"Dude we both weren't ready to start a family yet so we decide to get rid of it." he heartlessly said

"You know that you could have put him up for adoption, or maybe gave it to one of our relatives?" he said angrily.

"Whatever man." Jason said as he left the room.

* * *

To My Hater's

I challenged you to write something and posted on this site and see how well you can take being hated

To My True Readers

Thanks for being patience with me and actually liking my stories


	17. No More Secrets

Secrets Will be told

* * *

After Pacifica found out she was still pregnant with Dipper's child but that was months ago and she is almost ready to pop. Now Mabel and Pacifica are getting ready to graduate high school they're just waiting for Dipper and Future Brad to come along

Dipper, Masked dude, come on we would like to graduate and never see people like them for awhile." Pacifica yelled as she was waiting for the two men

"Alright we're coming." Dipper called

The two pyros then walked down in suits but Future Brad (Who never told Mabel or Pacifica his real name for "future events") Mabel then saw a car pull up in the driveway of the shack everyone was wondering who it was that was till Future Brad pulled down his mask and Present Brad came out of the car

"Brad what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you graduate Mabel."

"Oh you're so sweet Brad, Oh Brad you remember Dipper and Pacifica."

"Of course, but who's that?" he asked looking at his mask future counterpart

"Oh that's one of Dipper's weird friends from California." She said which made Dipper and Brad say "hey"

"C'mon I'll give y'all a lift to the high school." he offered as everyone piled in but as soon as future Brad could in he and Dipper sense something but before Dipper could make an excuse future Brad step-in

"Um you know what I don't want to take attention away from you guys I think I'll just stay here and wait till you come back." he suggested

"Okay but you'll miss a great after party." Pacifica said

"Have fun you guys." Future Brad said as he closed the door and watch them drive off he then removed his mask from face and yelled

"Show yourself, you monster." He was then shot by a red flame ball but he blocked it but was shot two steps back

"Why do we have met like this Brad?"

"Jason, if you would just listen to me in the first place then none of this would have happened." He yelled at his brother

"Brad, I'm trying to help you and only he can help, remember how you were after her death."

"I would rather die than work will Bill, I don't care that I won't see Mabel again, but as long as Mabel is happy with my past self then I will make sure that they survive here and now." he then ignited his hands. "Even if it means I have to kill you brother to make sure that it doesn't happen,"

The two brothers then charged towards each other for their final battle as brothers

Gravity Falls High

Dipper was sitting next to his grunckles and his parents waiting for Mabel and Pacifica to get their diplomas and finally become independent workers, after a while of naming everyone till it was Pacifica turn she smiled and waved at Dipper he then waved back as she walked down then after some others Mabel walked came up and grabbed her diploma after that was done the family got together for a group picture.

"Everyone say cheese." Everyone said it and smiled but Pacifica and Mabel kissed Dipper on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll mail you guys the picture." The photographer said as he went on to take other pictures.

"I can't believe it, we're finally done with high school and now we can get real careers instead of working at the shack, and Dipper and Pacifica can finally get married and I can be a maid of honor, oh we really need to start planning your wedding." Mabel said as Dipper then looked away and started sweating Mabel then walked up to him and started him down

"Dipper is there something you're not telling me?" Mabel asked

"Um well me and Pacifica kinda alright sorta finished the work already," Dipper said nervously

"WHAT! When did you have the time to do that?"

"Well you did you think me and Pacifica did in our bedroom?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Mabel asked

"It wasn't always that Mabel, me and Pacifica have spending long nights working on our marriage plans we even decided on where we are going for our honeymoon

"Aww I wanted to plan your wedding I even had a whole binder ready for it." She wined

"Sorry Mabel, but me and Dipper wanted to plan it our way," Pacifica said as she grabbed his hand Mabel then dropped her head in disappointment the group then was laughing but unknown to them some was watching and looked pretty ticked off

"They're getting married, no way they are Dipper is supposed to be mine!" Tiffany said as she bit her diploma. He (current) boyfriend Jason was trying to comfort her not knowing what's wrong

"It'll be alright babe." he said in a non-caring voice

"Just take me home, I need to get my frustrations out on something." She said as she grope his groin making him smile but she had something else in mind

Meanwhile

Dipper and Pacifica decided to visit The Northwest Grave Pacifica asked Dipper to wait as she wanted to be alone with their graves even when she was sad or happy Dipper respected this wish as she watched her leave towards their grave, she straightened out her gown and sat down she placed the flowers she brought on the ground between them

"Hey Mom and Dad, it's good to see you again, sorry I haven't visited you guys in awhile I've been busy lately with my wedding and taking care of my little ones development it's been very hectic but I made sure that didn't interfere with my school work and paid off too I finished high school and as soon as my child comes out I'll get straight to work on my career." she said proudly

"Pacifica, we got to get back." Dipper yelled which got Pacifica attention she got up and started walking towards Dipper and gave him a loving kiss

"What was that for?" he asked

"For being there for me." She said as she hugged his chest. She then let's go and entwined her fingers with his and started walking back to the shack but when they got there they found everyone cleaning up wreckage from the shack being attacked

(Keep in mind this story is separate from the series so the rift will not be a part of this fanfic)

"What happened here?" Dipper asked

"I don't know but it's a good thing that Masked dude was here or something important could have been stolen." Stan said. Pacifica then went upstairs to check on her stuff

"Dipper!" Pacifica yelled which made Dipper hurry to her side and found their room was also trashed Pacifica asked Dipper to pick up the bed he then saw Pacifica struggling to pick up the trunk he then help her with it and pulled it out Pacifica then the unlocked it and open the lid inside was a Dipper's journals, picture of them from dates, and a picture of her parents, she then pulled out an envelope marked marriage funs and Dipper was amazed by how much was in it

"Pacifica how much is that?" He asked her still in awe

"Don't get any funny Ideas Pines, this is for our wedding, nothing else."

"I know that but, how much is that?" He repeated

"It's about $500,000 dollars." she said nonchalantly

"f-f-f-f-five hundred t-t-t-thousands dollars!" he yelled

"Shh! Don't say it out loud I don't want Stan to find out."

"Pacifica, how did you get this much."

"It's from my home insurance I was lucky to get this much, I was saving it for our wedding."

"How big of a wedding do we want our wedding I thought we are keeping it small?"

"Yeah we are but some of it is to cover, hospital expenses, baby stuff and our honeymoon."

"Wow, you're really prepared huh?"

"Dipper I'm not just prepared, I'm serious about this, I just want to be a good parent to my child." she said, as Dipper as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek

"I know that you'll be a great mother, and I will be here to support you two in any way I can." He then kissed her again

"C'mon let's go clean up downstairs." Dipper said as she grabbed her hand and helped her up and walked out the room and found that everyone was still cleaning Pacifica and Dipper then started

"Hey where's ford?" Pacifica asked

"What are you talking about sweetie Stanford is cleaning right over their" Mrs. Pines said

"No that's Stanley, Stanford is the scientist that lives in the basement."

"Pacifica, you must be tired Stanley died in a car crash years ago didn't Dipper tell you."

Everyone but Pacifica and Mr. & Mrs. Pines was getting nervous, Stan never actually told the family the truth about what happened those summers ago

"Stanford, is there something you want to tell us?" Mrs. Pines asked angrily

"Uh… Well….you see" Stan tried to think of something to say that's when the real Stanford came up

"It's time to tell the Stanley." Ford commented

"Uncle Stanley, we thought you were dead, why did you lie to us!"

"Look it's a long story guys." He and Ford then re-explained their ordeal (Yes. Just like from Not what he seems.)

* * *

Yeah Didn't see that coming


	18. It's Time

Just a Short Chapter

* * *

Last time Pacifica and Mabel we're finally out of high school and they couldn't wait for their lives to officially start, but Pacifica made a slip up she has revealed the Stan twins secret

"And there you have it, sorry that we haven't told anyone about this." Ford said to their niece and nephews

"Wow, just wow." Mrs. Pines was amazed at their life story and the hardships they been through. "Yeah, it's been a hectic lately with us." Stan said "I hope you guys aren't mad at us" Ford asked

"I should be mad you guys and I should be mad at myself but I'm also happy that you guys are alive." she said as she hugged them and pulled their ears

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that Uncle ford wanted to take my Dipper away." Mrs. Pines said

"Sorry sweetie, but he showed great potential in being an investigator I mean look at his he graduated high school early and finished college ahead of schedule he's a born genius, of course, I want him under my wing to teach him everything I know." Ford said excitedly

"But, uncle ford Dipper's has more important things to do now." she said

"I know, but Dipper could still…" he was then interrupted by Pacifica screaming and clutching her stomach

"Dipper, the baby's coming!" she yelled, Dipper then freaked out and helped her up and towards the car Dipper crammed Pacifica in the back seat with Pacifica on her back she was breathing very fast gripping on anything she could while Dipper drove through traffic Mabel was in the back helping Pacifica with her helping with her breathing.

"We're almost there Pacifica, just a little more." Dipper said not looking away from the road

"Dipper if I give birth in this car I am going to RIP YOUR DICK OFF FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" She yelled

"O~kay." Dipper said as he pulled up to the emergency entrance, Dipper and Pacifica ran in and explained their situation Pacifica was then wheelchaired towards the maternity ward, where she was getting ready and Dipper fitted with an operation outfit.

"D-Dipper." she said as she reached towards for her future husband, Dipper was about to give her his hand, but she grabbed his shirt.

"This is the last and only time I am going to do this! No more babies for me!" she screamed at him she then felt a contraction she grip her stomach and screamed the doctor then came in and lifted the curtain to see her contraction

"Okay, Mrs. Pines." Pacifica had a quick smile as the doctor called her a "Pines" she then lost the smile as the pain returned she then felt something coming out of her

"Alright, Mrs. Pines I can see a head." The Doctor said "Just a couple more pushes dear." Dipper said as he wipe the sweat of her forehead.

"Shut the FUCK up Dipper." she said to him as she continued pushing with one final push she gave out exhausted he was breathing heavy she almost passed out if it wasn't for the sound of a newborn baby crying for her momma

"Mr. Pines would you do the honors." he then handed him scissors which confused Dipper till he realized what to do, the doctor then pulled him close Dipper then snips the cord freeing the baby ties with its mother.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Pines it's a beautiful baby boy." The doctor said as Dipper jump for joy, the doctor then cleaned up the baby and wrapped him up and handed him to Pacifica she then had the biggest smile when she looked at her child

"he's so beautiful," she said as she hugged her child close to her face ans tears fell onto his face

"Mr. Pines what would like to name you child?" Dipper eyes then shot open him and Pacifica never really thought about names till Pacifica spoke up

"How about Tyrone?" she said

"That's a good name." Dipper agreed to it, the doctor the wrote down his name and handed them the birth certificate

"Well, al that's left is the wedding huh Pacifica?" He said to her as he was looking at his baby boy with his arm around Pacifica's shoulder

"I guess so." she said with a smile.

* * *

I hope you'd liked it


	19. Halloween Night

More sexy than scary

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica finally had their Baby but was that the only surprise for them to happened

Three Months later

Dipper and Pacifica were sitting the living room Pacifica was holding her little bundle, Dipper then got a phone call he answered it and recognized the voice as Mabel's who moved back California to after high school with the two Brads back

"Hey Mabel, how is California?"

"It's amazing during this time of year everyone here misses you." Mabel said

"I know, but I have a baby to look after." he said as he wrapped his arm around Pacifica's shoulders making he giggle and blush

"Well mom and dad would have loved to meet Lil' Tyrone." She said

"I know but Pacifica wanted Tyrone's first Halloween in Gravity Falls, but I promise that will go up there at Thanksgiving."

"Okay, will be back in town soon." she said

"Alright, later sis, talk to you later." Dipper then hangs up and scooch a little closer and was about to kiss her cheek, but she moved and he kissed the cushion.

"Hey where did you go?" he asked

"We gotta get Tyrone's costume." She said as she pulled out the stroller

"Oh, c'mon we got a lot of time till tonight." He said

"Dipper, if we get this done right now, the faster we can have our "Grown-up" Halloween." She said as she puts Tyrone in a jacket and the stroller, Dipper then sighed and got up they grabbed their jackets and left the shack towards the superstore as they were shopping Dipper looked over and saw someone giving him quick glances, Dipper shrugged it off and followed Pacifica with the stroller while she was looking at baby costumes but Dipper keeps getting this weird feeling he was being watched, but that feeling was gone when Pacifica asked for his attention

Few Hours Later Halloween Night

Dipper was in the living watching "It's the Great Squash Charles Tan" wearing a devil horns and a red shirt.

"Pacifica, you and Tyrone ready yet." Dipper yelled, just then Pacifica walked in with normal clothes on and a small skirt the almost reached her knees

"Where is your costume?" he asked, she then had a seductive smile

"You'll see that soon." she said as she walked by she shaken her hips showing a quick glance at her lacy panties

"You coming?" she said as she puts Tyrone in the stroller for the night Dipper got up and followed. Throughout the night Dipper watched Pacifica went house to house getting candy claiming it was for Tyrone, but it was for Pacifica to eat all by herself. After a while then was getting quite heavy

"Pacifica it's getting quite late maybe we should get back." Dipper asked

"One more house?" She pleaded

"Fine, one more house then back home." he said to her treating like a child, they then walked up towards the graveyard and towards Robbie's house which was booming with music Pacifica then rang the doorbell and saw Tambry

"Dipper, Pacifica I haven't seen you guys in forever." she then looks down "And this must be Tyrone. he looks so much like Dipper." she said which made Dipper blush

"So let me guess you're here for candy for Tyrone." she said while look at Pacifica who was holding the bag of candy out, which made her blush she then grabbed a handful and tossed it in the back she then gave Tyrone a lollipop

"Thank's Happy Halloween." they family then waved goodbye as Tembry walked back inside to the party. As they made their way home they saw children running from the shack as they walked up to the shack and found grunkle Stan with his shirt on. "Ha every year that works." he yelled he then looked ahead and saw Pacifica and Dipper covering Tyrone's eyes from this horrifying sight

"Oh hey Didn't think that you would be back so soon." He then walks back, Dipper and the others then followed and sat the bag of candy on the Table Dipper then took Tyrone to his Bedroom and sent him to sleep he really hyper from the lollipop but he was strapped to a stroller for most of the high so he was burned out and passed out on the spot when he went back to the living room he found Pacifica eating a couple chocolate bars

"Alright, Pacifica calm down on the chocolate." Dipper said to her she then kissed him making him taste the chocolate on her tongue and lips

"I'll stop eating chocolate, but I would love a "dipstick" she said as her her hand began rubbing his crotch making it bigger, She then took the horns off Dipper's head and placed them on her head she then left the room leaving Dipper to wonder what she was doing he then got a text on his phone telling him to come to the bedroom and lock the door, he almost questioned it but decided not to asked he walked in he found the lights were off he closed the door and locked he was then introduced to a blindfold he then felt handcuffs on his hands and legs as he fell on the bed someone then removed the blindfold his eyes had to adjust to the light he then saw Pacifica stand over him wearing red hot devil lingerie costume that had a red sequin and lycra jagged edge cami top with matching sequin g string wearing Dipper's horns. "Happy Halloween, my delicious dipstick." she said as she turn and sat down on his face and unbuckled his pants and pulled his throbbing dick and started licking the shaft to the tip and started sucking on it hard while grinding on his face.

"D-Dipper if you don't do anything I'll stop right now and we'll get to bed." Dipper then began licking her panties making them soaked even more the feeling of his tongue and her fabric rubbing against her slit made her fell like she was on edge she inserted a finger in his ass and made him cum in her mouth

"Pacifica why did you do that." He asked between breaths

"I need you now she said as she removed her g-string and aligned his dick with her slit and sat down on it moving her hips aggressively up and down her ass went she then grabbed her breast and started massaging and sucking them she then reached over to his hands and un-cuffed them his hands then reached over towards her ass and gave it a good squeeze he then inserted a finger in her ass she then screamed with surprise and pleasure

"Dipper I love you." she said as she bends down and kisses him her arms wrapped around his neck Dipper then felt her cum she then fell on his chest breathing heavily Dipper then took the key and on cuffed himself and cuffed Pacifica

"W-What are doing Dipper?" she asked tiredly

"Now it's my turn now." he whispered gruffly he picked up her ass up and began to lick her asshole after it was nice and lubed Dipper then rammed his dick in her ass causing her to wake up in surprised, he then took it slow while picking up speed.

"Dipper, s-s-stop i-it hurts." she pleaded

"It's okay Pacifica it'll feel good soon." He said as he made his hands warm with his flames and grabbed her chest she then moaned from the heat

"I'm close so close." He said he then cummed in her anal cavity and fell back on the bed to give himself some rest, he then unlocked her cuffs and fell next to her body painting

"Dipper Pines, That was a dirty trick." Pacifica complained

"Think of it as my Halloween treat." He whispered in her ear

"Whatever, Dipper." she said as she pulled the covers over herself and went to sleep

"Happy Halloween, Pacifica." he said as he turn off the lights.

* * *

Hope you guys have a pedophile, drug, kidnapping free Halloween


	20. The Coming Future

Sorry for the mistake

* * *

After their special Halloween Dipper and Pacifica lives we're finally getting back to normal or so we thought

Dipper was in the kitchen warming up Tyrone bottle till.

"Dipper hurry up Tyrone's hungry." she yelled from the Den. Dipper then grabbed the bottle and walked towards his family

"You know you can breastfeed him, that's why your boobs became that big." Dipper said as he took Patricia and began feeding him

"But then you couldn't have fun when them if Tyrone sucks them dry." she said as she grabbed them and moved them up and down in front of Dipper he then poked her nipple and she moaned from pain and pleasure from the sensitivity

"You know if you don't breastfeed him your bond with him could get worse as he grows." Dipper stated

"That's just a legend." She said as she looked away.

"Oh really are you sure that you are too sensitive to try?" Dipper said

"Is that a challenge, because a Northwest never loses a challenge." Pacifica said with pride

"Then prove it then, prove me wrong." Dipper said as he pulled up him left side of him shirt and pulled down the bra cup revealing him huge mound, Pacifica then looked at Dipper then him chest as she slowly moved Tyrone to the nipple she closed him eyes and accepted it and slowly opened him eyes to see him little angel feeding him little hands all curled up on him breast she then took him in her other hand to pull him closer

"Not so bad is it "mommy"?" Dipper said with a smug face

"Shut up." Pacifica said as she kissed him they then heard the doorbell Dipper got up to answer it and found Wendy

"Wendy, I haven't seen you in ages." Dipper said as the two friends hugged

"Hey Family man, congrats on the child, sorry I couldn't be there." Wendy said

"Thank you wanna come inside for a drink?" Dipper offered

"Yeah." Dipper then escorted Wendy to the den where she sat with Pacifica she then saw Tyrone and asked to hold him

"He looks just like Dipper." Wendy said as she lifted him up

"Yep, he's my Lil' Dipper." Pacifica said as she took Tyrone for a nap

"But enough about us, what have you been doing Wendy?" Pacifica asked

"Well with my dad too old to cut trees me and my brothers had to take over the family business of lumberjacks but I went to college and got a real career in New York I only came to see my dad and thought might as well visit my favorite dork, speaking off where's Mabel." Wendy asked

"Mabel moved back to Portland with her new boyfriend Brad and this weird guy that came from the future." Pacifica explained

"Wow, I guess y'all have been busy lately." Wendy asked

"Not as busy as of right now, Dipper and I are still trying to find a place to have our wedding" Pacifica said which caught Wendy by surprise

"Your getting married?" Wendy said in shock, "why didn't you tell me?"

"We've been busy like I said we haven't really sent out invitations yet." She said

"Well, can I come?" Wendy asked

"Of course, I needed a bridesmaid." Pacifica said she the two then got curious about Dipper and how long he'd been gone

"Wendy, could you please check on Dipper he's been gone for a while now." Pacifica asked, Wendy then gets up and went to the kitchen and found that he was gone and the back door was opened she then went outside and found a note Wendy began reading it and covered her mouth she then runs back into the shack and showed Pacifica which she began reading it

"Dear Pacifica,

It has come to my attention that I'm not ready to be father yet so until I can prove myself I have decided to leave gravity falls please give the others my regards

Dipper

"Pacifica, I'm so sorry." Wendy said and saw Pacifica laughing which confused

"Wendy, Dipper didn't write this, there is no way he would leave a girl like me and plus Dipper wouldn't abandon his family for any reason." Pacifica stated

"Then who wrote this?" Wendy asked

"Judging by this perfume and this handwriting it's Tiffany." She then crumples it up and walked back inside grabbed a baby carrier and Tyrone and walked out to her car Wendy the joined her as they pulled up to Tiffany's house

"Watch Tyrone and stay in the car this won't take long." Pacifica said as she left and kicked the door opened and found a guy on the couch

"Woah who are you?" the person asked

"Who are you?"Pacifica asked

"I'm Jason Tiffany's boyfriend." Jason replied.

"you're her boyfriend huh, where is she then?" He asked

"She's upstairs getting ready for our date, she said not to disturb her." He replied

"Oh really." she said as grabbed him and pulled him upstairs to her room

"Hey, she said not to." She then kicks the door open to find Dipper tied to the bed with a half naked Tiffany on top of him

"Jason are you useful for anything." Tiffany yelled

"I should be the one that's mad why are you on him." He yelled

"Let's face it you are nothing just like your goody-two-shoes brother, Dipper, however, is someone who deserves me he's smart, handsome, and well endowed." She stated Jason balled his fist and left

"Now if you don't mind me and Dipper we in the middle of something."

"Dipper would you stop humoring her and get up." Pacifica said, Dipper then burned the ropes with his flames and pushed her off

"Dipper wait I love you please don't leave me." Tiffany begged

"Okay then if you do love then tell me why you love me." Dipper asked

"Uh.." Tiffany groaned

"Exactly you can't, you just need some successful boy toy in your life to munched off of to "live the life" you think you deserve but in reality you are just scared to be working at some dead end job so you need some highly successive husband to feed off, am I right?"

"Uh." Tiffany knew she was defeated

"Tiffany, I know you can be a sweet girl but doing this is not going to help you it's time to grow-up." Dipper said as he placed the blanket around her "Tiffany I know you can be a better person you just have to try and plus you don't need a man to have a successful life and besides I'm a nerd you are a rich girl you don't have to lower yourself." Dipper then stood up and walked out with Pacifica leaving Tiffany to think about they soon returned to Pacifica's car and drive back into the shack, Wendy then said her goodbyes and the Pines then went back inside getting Tyrone ready for bed

Meanwhile with Jason

"I can't believe it I was just used like that." he said as he walked home "That Dipper Pines I swear you'll pay for wronging me." he said as tears fell down his eyes

"Well, I see you have the same feeling of hatred for Dipper as I." Jason then looked around

"Who said that?" Jason yelled. "Where are you!?"

"Relax Jason, we're here help you." the voice said

"We? Who's we?" Jason asked just then two figures walked out and young teen and a masked man the last one was a triangle

"Nice to meet you kid the names Bill Cipher." He introduced "And these two are my "hired" help

"Nice to finally meet you, Jason, I'm Thomas Night." Thomas introduced

"Okay, then who's the big guy?" Jason asked the masked man then removed his mask to show himself as Jason future self

"We have been busy my former self, quite busy." future Jason said

"What's going on here?" Jason asked

"It seems Dipper has begun to control his power and that's not going to be good for us, so we are going to need help and future Jason told me you dabbled in a little black magic am I right." Bill asked

"So what of it?" Jason asked

"I think that it will be of great use to us." Thomas said

"Yeah what's in it for me?" Jason asked

"The same as me the death of Dipper Pines."

* * *

Oh, Dear, I hope Dipper's ready


	21. Getting Ready For The Future

Just a short chapter to get you ready

* * *

"You guys want to kill Dipper Pines, yeah right." Jason said

"It's true my young self, it's all because of this day our lives kept getting worse, but thanks to Master Bill I was able to obtain this power, and I'm going to make sure I get my revenge." he said to himself

"But I was just kidding I'm mean killing him seems a little extreme." He said

"Oh cmon kid don't you want to get back at him each one of doing." Bill said "And we have some info about our target." Bill then snapped his fingers and a womanly figure walked out

"Show him the videos." Thomas said and showed him the video of Dipper and Tembry from college.

"Oh that's some good dirt, but killing him still seems deep." Jason said

"Okay then how about this, if you help us I'll make sure you have the one thing you always wanted." That peaked his interest

"Anything?" He asked

"Anything in the entire universe." Bill said in his ear

"Alright I'll help, I'm not killing any one." Bill then raised out his hand Jason then took it and smiled

Meanwhile with Mabel

She shot up from her bed breathing heavily that's when Brad got up next to her

"Mabel are you alright?" He asked

"I just need to check something." she then got up puts on her silk nightgown and went to Dipper's old room Brad also followed and saw that the Masked man was gone, they then saw him outside walking from the house. They ran out to him.

"Masked Man where are you going?" Mabel asked

"Back to Gravity Falls something is going to happen something bad." He said

"But I need you here I get this weird feeling that you important to me." She said looking down, The masked man then sighed and removed his mask and saw their expression as he revealed himself as Future Brad

"Mabel I need to go back to help your brother and to protect our future." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek Brad was shocked to see him looking this bad-ass

"Yo, me take care of her she very important." He said to himself Brad nodded to himself Future Brad then kissed Mabel which she accepted they parted Future Brad then whispered some information to him which made him smile.

"When we fixed the future, make sure you're still around to see the rest." He said as he rocketed himself back to the falls just as the sun rises Brad wrapped his arm around Mabel's waist

"Hey what did you tell yourself anyway?" She asked he chuckled and said "It a big secret babe." He said as he picked her up princess style

"But I can give you a hint." He said as he took her back inside and to her room while locking the door

With Dipper

Dipper was outside early this morning cutting wood when Future Brad came down with a serious expression Dipper noticed this and immediately knew what's wrong

"It's time?" Dipper asked

"It's time." Brad said the two then walked inside and began to talk about strategy few hours later Pacifica and Tyrone walked down and saw Brad

"Oh Brad you and the other's back so soon." She asked

"No Pacifica it's just me and were just talking about you two." He said

"Oh What about?" She asked

"Last night I felt something, something bad coming here and we decided to ship you and Tyrone to Mabel's house in piedmont for a while." Brad said

"Uh what? She asked with a nervous smile

"Pacifica, things have gotten complicated and your safety is more important than anything right now." Dipper said

"But Dipper our wedding is next week!" She yelled waking up Tyrone he began crying and Pacifica tried to calm him down "We are not done talking about this." She said as she left to feed Tyrone.

"Dipper..?" Dipper then sighed and walked into Tyrone's room and found her feed him

"Pacifica… I just want to make sure you guys are safe I don't know what will happen, but I just…"

"Save it Dipper, I'll go live with Mabel, but when I get back you better be ready for our wedding."

"I will Pacifica." Dipper said

"And you have to take care of Tyrone while I go to that new spa that's in town when I get back."

"Isn't that place really expensive." Dipper asked

"Yep, So I start saving if I was you." She said as she burped Tyrone

"Okay thank you for being understanding about this." Dipper said

"Hey I'm your girlfriend and soon to be a wife, I have to be supportive and try to milk this as much as I can." She said as she kissed his cheek

2 days later

"Okay everyone does you guys know the plan." Bill said as everyone said yes

"Good now we can begin." Bill said


	22. Seeds of Mistrust

Sorry this Chapter will be short and focus on Pacifica(again) and Tyrone

* * *

Pacifica was driving down Dipper home driveway where she saw Mabel and Brad waiting for her as Pacifica got out Mabel tacked her and hugged her tightly

"It's so good to see you again Paz," Mabel said excitedly

"Hey, Mabs how are things in Piedmont?" Pacifica asked

"Oh you know just the same as I left a few years ago, but enough about me how are you?" Mabel asked

"Oh you know Dipper is in trouble and doesn't want Tyrone and me to get hurt, so the usual," she said

"Oh well so how's my little nephew?" Mabel asked

"He's asleep in the back, let me get him," Pacifica said as she went to get him as she did he woke up and started crying Pacifica tried to calm him down but she knew why he was crying. "Shh I know Daddy isn't here but he'll come get us when he's done, please stop crying," she asks him that's when Mabel came around wearing Dipper's old pine tree hat Tyrone then stops crying and reaches for Mabel, Pacifica then handed him to her and Tyrone immediately calms down

"So you just happened to have a hat that looks like Dipper's?" Pacifica asked

"Hey you never know when you'll need it and besides Dipper told me to give it to Tyrone when he grows up," Mabel said making funny faces at Tyrone "Anyway let's get you inside you had a long drive and my mom made a meatloaf," Mabel said as she brought her and Tyrone inside

Meanwhile

"I have my doubts that Bill's plan will work are you sure we should do this?" Jason asked

"I'm sure it will work plus the sooner I get Pacifica the sooner I can get away from you losers." Thomas said to him which pissed him off but chose to ignore it

"Anyway, do you have the pictures?" He asked

"Yeah my servant has them, she'll make sure they will reach her, oh there she is now," He said as he pointed to the delivery person leaving an envelope in their mailslot and rang the doorbell and ran off a few seconds later Pacifica went to answer it and saw the envelope she opened it and pulled out a picture of Dipper and Tembry in bed together she covered her mouth in shock she then saw Mabel come by

"Hey, Paz what is it?" Mabel asked

"Oh, nothing it's nothing important," She said with her best fake smile she then stuffed pictures back inside the pocket and went back inside

"Mission completed master." The servant said

"Excellent work, that's why you're my favorite," He said which made her blush

Meanwhile

Dipper and Ford were discussing on how to trap Bill when Dipper got a phone call

"Hey, Paz did you make safely," Dipper asked

"Oh Yeah I did, but as soon as I got here I got this package (chuckle) and found some disturbing pictures of you."

"Okay, so you found some baby pictures," Dipper said

"Baby pictures no, but I did found one of you and Tembry in bed together, you mind telling me what that is about," Pacifica asked angrily Dipper was now mentally sewering to himself "how did she know?" He thought to himself

"Pacifica I can't explain right but as soon as I get done I'll explain everything," Dipper promised

"Dipper you better or I swear to god the wedding is off and," Pacifica warned she then hangs up Dipper was more worried now not only does he have to deal with Bill, but now he will have to explain what he did while he was away at college

With Pacifica

She was breastfeeding Tyrone in her room (Dipper old room) thinking about what will Dipper say but her thoughts were interrupted by Tyrone whimpering

"Oh, sorry Tyrone," Pacifica said as she covered herself, burped and set him down for a nap she then turned on the baby monitor and left to the living room where Mabel and Brad were watching tv

"Hey, Paz," Mabel said

"Hey, Mabel," Pacifica said as she sat down

"Is something wrong?" Brad asked

"It's nothing to get worked up about," Pacifica said "Just a little tired that's all," She said trying to cover up the fact that she is losing trust in Dipper

"Pacifica whatever is wrong you can always talk to us about it." Mabel offered

"Thanks, but I'm sure it's nothing," Pacifica said

Meanwhile

"Did you send the pictures?" Bill asked

"Yeah still do see why when we can just kill her right now and make him suffer it'll be so much easier," Jason asked just then Thomas punched him

"You'll not kill her she is supposed to be mine, got that the only person were killing is Dipper only."

"Calm down you two you'll get what you each want just be patient the seeds of mistrust have been planted now all we do is water it," Bill said

"This better work," Jason said

"Just have a little faith in me." Bill said as the group faded into darkness

* * *

What is Bill's plan will he succeed or fail also review if you are/are not ready for the Gravity Falls series finale


	23. Plan in Motion

Chapter is short

* * *

A few weeks have gone and passed and Bill was trying to get Pacifica to distrust Dipper but will he succeed or will he fail.

Pacifica just sitting in the living room by herself Tyrone was napping next to her.

"Man, I'm bored, there is nothing to do, here." She complained just as the doorbell rang, she went to answer it to find Thomas.

"Thomas! what are you doing here? Wait how did you know I was here?" She asked

"Oh Dipper asked me to come check on you since I had some business in town, May I come in?" He asked, she then lets him in and directed him to the kitchen where she gave him a drink. As she returned she found him holding Tyrone who almost woke up from his nap, she then went over and sets down the drink and took Tyrone from Thomas

"So Dipper sent you?" She asked

"Yeah, I was on my way to the mystery to actually come see you, but Dipper told me that you were here and weird coincidence I had business to do here." He explained

"Oh like what?" She asked

"I'm trying to get a new Night tech building here, so enough about me what's been going with you since I haven't seen you since high school?" He asked

"Well as you can see I became a mother and Dipper and I are scheduled to get married when this little problem he has is taken care of." she replied

"Oh you're getting married, to him." He said as he gritted his teeth forcing a smile

"Yeah? Is that a problem?" She asked Thomas then took a deep breath and looked her in the eye

"Pacifica, it's a huge problem, I can't allow you to marry Dipper." Thomas said as he grabbed her hand

"Thomas, I think that I can choose who I want to marry." She said with serious tone

"He no good for you, he is trash he gave you that." He said to her while pointing at Tyrone

"Excuse me My Dipper, is not "trash"and "Tyrone" is a product of our love." She said as she puts down Tyrone

"Pacifica, please reconsider, Dipper is no good for you I know that he won't be able to take care of." Thomas inquired

"Will make ends meet somehow." Pacifica said

"Or come with me?" He offered

"What?" She replied in shock

"Pacifica, I love you I've been in love with you since I can remember, and if you leave Dipper and that rugrat and come marry me and live in luxury just like when you were a child." Thomas offered

"Thomas, My parents were never there for me, they treated me like a trophy then their child, so Thomas, no I'm not leaving Dipper or my child and would you be so kind to leave." She said as she pointed towards the door, Thomas then gritted his teeth he then grabbed Pacifica's wrist and forced her to the wall

"Let me go Tho…" She was then silenced by his lips forced on hers, he then let's go only to tape her wrists to the walls

"Pacifica, it didn't to be this way if you just left Dipper." He said as he pulled out a pink vial and poured some in his mouth he then kissed Pacifica to make her drink it and he didn't tell she did he then grabbed her nose as he kissed her she had no choice but to drink it.

"Good girl." he then backs away as she started breathing heavily her cheeks red and flustered

"Bastard, what…. did you…. do to me? She asked

"It won't matter in a second because you'll be madly in love with me."

"Wh…" before she could finish her eyes turned pink and started at Thomas

"D-Dipper, you're here." Pacifica said

"Yes I am Pacifica let's go, Bill is gone the future is safe." He said

"Okay Dippy." She said Thomas then removed the restraints and Pacifica hugged him and walked out the door with him

Few Hours Later

Mabel and Brad returned to find things were a mess and Tyrone was crying, Mabel then picked him up and tried to calm him down

"Mabel I can't find Pacifica she not here." Brad said

"No, Pacifica wouldn't leave Tyrone alone." Mabel said as she looked over towards the wall and saw the duct tape on the wall, she then looked down and saw a pink substance on the floor

"Brad, get me that medicine syringe." She said Brad then brought it back and handed towards her she then sucked up the substance.

"Brad we need to get this to Dipper." She said just then a huge fireball appeared in front of them and Future Jason appeared in front of them

"Hello Bro." He said to Brad as Jason walked came by

"Jason, what's going on?" He asked his brother.

"Oh Brad, I'm sorry, but I think that I've hit the deep end and it's all thanks to your girlfriend's brother and I think I deserve some paybacks." He said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mabel and fired.

* * *

I just found out that some readers keep complaining about my grammar I'm sorry but no matter what I do it not enough for you people so im just giving up on fixing the grammar so just suck it up-B. B17


	24. Dipper's Rage

Brad stared in horror as his own brother was pointing a gun at his true love and sorta nephew as he pulled the trigger Brad then moved to block the shot but Brad felt nothing he looked up and saw Jason falling to the side yelling in pain covering his arm as blood dripped from it

"Bastard! What did you do!"Jason yelled as a mysterious figure came out with a pistol

"No one shoots my peach dumpling!" Mabel looked up in surprised to Gideon with a 9mm pointed at Jason

"Gideon? Are stalking me again?" She asked

"No…. I was stalking these guys but that's beside the point you need to get back to Gravity Falls Dipper is in trouble so Pacifica!" He said as he saw Future Jason watching them waiting for their next move as he tends to his past self

"Wait how do you know?" Brad asked

"Don't question me and just do it! Here are my car keys get their fast and quick we don't have that much time." Gideon said as he watches Mabel, Tyrone and Brad ran away but future Jason was on their trail till Gideon shot at him getting his attention

"One more step and your history." He said as he pointed the gun at his past self's head he wanted to give Mabel enough time to escape but felt a sharp pain in his leg he looked down to Jason stabbing him with switchblade Gideon then got down on one knee as Jason grabbed the gun from him

"Go I got him." He told his future self as he scoffed and chased after them

Mabel and Brad were driving through town trying to reach gravity falls Mabel was holding as Brad drove they then noticed fire being shot at them Brad managed to dodge it by steering left to right as they reaching a bridge Jason shot a huge one blocking them from continuing on Jason then flew down and tapped on the window telling them to come out Brad got out and so did Mabel she held onto Tyrone tightly making sure nothing would hurt him

"Jason why are you doing this!" He yelled

"Why? To tell you the truth I want to I really don't hold a grudge on you or Mabel but Dipper he's another story I can't go into detail but I can say that he's gonna suffer."

"But, why what did he do to cause all this?" Mabel asked

"Nothing… yet but when it does happened I'm going to be there to make sure it goes as fate intended and you are the key to starting all that." He said pointing at Mabel he then created a circle of fire around them

"Of course I could spare the child if you give him to me." He said as he held out his hand but Mabel refused to do so.

"Suit yourself." He then slowly closed his hand making the circle close around them Mabel held on to Brad as he did the same they closed their eyes as waited for death but when they opened their eyes they found themselves at the border of Gravity Falls

"Uh what just happened?" Mabel asked as she looked around

"I-I don't know?" He said "Should we get going?" He asked

"I guess." Brad the grabbed her hand and helped her up and they made their way to the mystery shack

With Dipper

Dipper and Ford were working on some machine when Mabel and Brad ran in Dipper gave her a confusing look

"Mabel what are you guys doing here?" He asked till he noticed Tyrone "Where is Pacifica?" Dipper asked with worry

"We don't know we and Brad went out shopping, but when we got back she was gone and Tyrone was left alone."

"This is serious she wouldn't leave Tyrone anywhere." He said as he took his son

"Ford can you watch Tyrone for me I think that I might know who can find her." He said as he left the shack and towards Thomas' mansion

With Pacifica

She was laying in bed asleep after an intense love session with Thomas who used an aphrodisiac to make her think that he was Dipper, Thomas sat at his bar in silk robes drink some scotch while eyeing his (stolen) prize that's when Pacifica woke up and looked at him with a smile

"Hey Dippy." She grated

"Hey babe, you slept well?" He asked handing her a something to drink

"I amaze I could get some sleep after what we did." She said as she kissed his neck but before things got heated the doorbell rang Pacifica grown in complaint

"hmm to be continued." He said as he gave her a kiss and went downstairs to see a panicked Dipper

"Dipper, what a surprise what brings your here?" He asked trying not to be annoyed

"Thomas, Pacifica is missing and I'm worried that someone might kidnap her." He explained "I wondering if you can help me find her since you are a friend." He asked

"Dipper, I'm kinda busy at the moment so if you could come back later then I'll…"

"Dipper come back I miss you already!" The boys heard her yelled

"Wait, that voice!" Dipper then pushed Thomas out of the way and ran up to the voice he entered the room to see Pacifica covering herself with a blanket he then turned to Thomas who had a nervous smile then back at Pacifica

"Pacifica, what are you doing here with him." He asked

"Thomas, what I do with my husband is my business." She said as she held the covers tighter

"Husband? Pacifica I'm your husband." He said

"No Thomas my Husband his Dipper, so if you could kindly leave so that I can spend some time with him." She said to Dipper, he then turned around to look at Thomas

"What did you do!" He asked in anger

"Well there is no point in hiding the secret I used a very potent aphrodisiac that when uses the first person that he or she looks at becomes their true love no matter what they look like and turns the person they really love into the one person they will never love it's something my family has been working on for military use." He said as he patted Dipper on the shoulder "And it seems to be working, now if you could excuse yourself from the property I'll have you thrown off." He said "Or stay and watch while I take away the only girl you'll ever love." He said as he licked her neck, Dipper fist were trembling with rage he then stared at Thomas as his hands fondled her chest, Dipper then got closer and grabbed his head

"Thomas! let Dipper go?" She was then in shock that Thomas was controlling flames and burning Dipper's face

"Thomas Night, you think that you can take my wife and expected to get away with that." He then gripped his face tighter as he struggled to get free. "You don't know the pain I have been through, the crap I have been dealing with my whole life and you think you can just walk in and take my woman!"c Dipper said as he tossed him across the bar Thomas then got up and covered his scarred face. He then pulled out a gun and started to shoot him but Dipper walked straight in the middle

"Stay away from me you monster!" Thomas said as he threw the gun at him but Dipper caught it and melted he then grabbed him by his collar

"You will give me the antidote and you'll leave my family alone and I if I catch you even thinking about Pacifica I will end you myself!" He threatened as he dropped him "Now the antidote, now!" He commanded Thomas then gave him a vial of reverse aphrodisiac, he took it and tossed towards Pacifica who was standing behind him

"Drink it." He commanded Pacifica then drank the entire vial her eyes then turned back to their normal color and then fainted but Dipper's fire caught her.

"Goodbye Thomas, I'll explain to Pacifica what you have done." He said as he carried her away and out of his mansion and back towards the shack.

* * *

Well Pacifica is safe and back where she belong but how did Mabel and the other's get here and Dipper's power keeps increasing will he be able to control it?


	25. Calm before the storm

After Dipper rescued Pacifica he returned home to his family, but Pacifica has yet to wake up

Dipper was standing out trying to die down his flames, but they couldn't he was still made at Thomas for trying to steal his wife, everything around him was either aged or burnt no one could get close to him not because of the fire, but because they think that he needs some space.

"Should we try to talk to him, he been like that since he came back." Mabel whispered

"I don't know, he seems to have calmed down." Wendy whispered back

"No I haven't!" He yelled as his flames grew bigger.

"Dipper cmon you've been mad for hours try to calm down." Mabel asked

"Maybe, Tyrone can…" "He already in here with me napping." He said looking at his sleeping son in his lap holding his thumb as he rested on his father's arm enjoying .

"Well, there goes that plan." Wendy said

"Well let's just go back inside it's too hot out here." Mabel said as they went back inside leaving the Dipper and Tyrone, He looked down and picked him up carefully as he did he awoke and stared at him.

"Oh, Tyrone what am I going to do, I know Pacifica was under his control, but I lost it and almost killed him. He sighed.

"I'm just scared if I got angry at your mother or worse at you, I don't want to hurt anyone that I care about." He said

"Then, can I make up your mind?" Dipper looked behind him and saw Pacifica standing on the flames.

"Pacifica how are you doing that?" He asked

"Dipper, it's your flame and no matter what you think you know you can't hurt me." She said as she sat next to him as she did he looked away.

"Dipper, I'm sorry I wasn't in control at the time." She said

"Pacifica, I'm not mad about that, I'm mad because I let it happened." She was confused "If I hadn't told you to live with Mabel, then I probably wouldn't be in this situation right now." He said Pacifica then grabbed his hand.

"Dipper, it's not your fault, it's Thomas' fault and it was my fault for trusting him." She said sighing, Tyrone notice and crawled over to her, she picked him up and started tickling his stomach to which he chuckled

"Dipper, you can't blame yourself for my mistake okay I got tricked not you." She said "Now will you kill the flames and join us for dinner." She said getting up and holding out her hand. Dipper gladly took, as he did his flames died down.

"you're right, but…"

"But" What?" She asked

"You did cheat on me and I think I'll need some payback." He said as he moved his hand and pitch her ass cheeks which caused her eep.

"I suggest you find someone to watch Tyrone tonight and find a hotel." He said as he walked inside leaving his blushing wife and giggling child.

Meanwhile

The sounds of mocking laughter can be heard in a dark building inside that building was a bandage and badly burned Thomas, Jason his future self and Bill with a one prisoner Brad's future self.

"Oh man that is just priceless, your ass got burnt for stealing that shit's wife." He said then continues laughing.

"Keep laughing, at least I can get laid without paying my girlfriend. " he said as he sipped his drink through a straw. Jason then got up and walked over to him and grabbed his shirt with the intention to hit him.

"Enough!" They boys then looked over to see Future Jason and Bill. "There is no need to fight over something that is pointless." Bill said as he floated up to Thomas "and besides Thomas got what he wanted so it time to hold up your end of our deal." He said

"Fine." He then extended his hand and Bill took it as they shook Bill's body turned into stone and he took over Thomas body.

"Gotta say this body is well kept." He said. "Well time to get started on the final phase." Bill said as his hands ignited in his blue flames.

Few hours later.

Dipper and Pacifica were finishing up their dinner, and were on their way to the hotel.

"Dipper, I get that you want payback, but do I have to wear this?" She gestured to a tight red dress that stopped mid-thigh her hair in a tight bun and with matching red lipstick and red pumps.

"Oh come on it makes you look hot." He said

"If that's true then could I have at least had some underwear on." She said as she tried to pull the skirt down more.

"What wrong it's not like people will recognize you looking like that." He said as he opened the door

"True, but people will think your cheating on me." She said.

"Then, I'll tell them the truth, that this fine piece of ass is mine." He said as he gave her ass a nice slap. After they got their room, Dipper didn't waste no time he locked to door and then attacked his wife by pushing her on the bed and started kissing her.

"Dipper wait, at least let me get out of this dress." She said

"Don't it looks to good on you." He said as he kissed her neck. "Plus there is a reason that I told you not to wear underwear." He then lifted up her skirt and started licking. As he did Pacifica tangled her fingers in his brown curls, Dipper then grabbed her thighs and pushes up making her fall on her back, Dipper then took off his clothes and lay next to Pacifica wrapping his arms around her body and moved his hand toward her slit and on her breast.

"Tell me what did he do to you." He asked "What did do to you so that I can do it better." He said, Pacifica didn't remember much of what happened during her time with Thomas, so she made something up.

"Well, first he kissed my neck and massaged my breast." She said he then proceed to kiss her neck leaving small hickeys and kneaded her mounds to which she moaned. "T-then he tit fucked me till he cummed on my face." Dipper then moved on top of her and sandwiched his dick between her breast, and started fucking her, as he did Pacifica tilt her head to lick the tip of his penis.

"Oh My god, Dipper never asks for a tit fuck, this feels amazing." She thought as Dipper gave one last pump and jizzed on her face getting some of it in her mouth, Pacifica looked down and saw that he was still hard, she then on her stomach and opens her ass cheeks and show him her anus.

"He also put his dick in here." She lied with a slight blush Dipper then placed his tip on "exit" and pushed himself in, Pacifica bit the sheets as she experienced anal for the first time.

"Pacifica, it's so tight I can hardly move." He said "But I'll give it a try." He said as he began pumping slowly. It felt painful at first, but she got used to this new feeling as he continued pumping his shaft deeper into her till he felt the urge to cum again.

"Do it inside pleases." She begged and with one final push he came again this time in the tight hole that is her anus. Dipper then pulled out and shot some of his remainder of his seed on her back.

"I'm not done yet." Dipper said as he lifted her ass and slid into her vagina and began pumping hard and fast as for Pacifica her thoughts were clouded by lust as Dipper rocked her world. Dipper then picked her up by her legs and lets gravity drop her further down his dick he turned her around so that she was facing him he arms draped on his shoulder her head looking down, Dipped her face and saw the face of pure pleasure her tongue was sticking out her eyes were rolled in the back of her head Dipper then grabbed her tongue with his and kissed her as her legs tighten around his waist, he then gave her a good smack on her ass which made her insides tighter.

"Pacifica is gonna..." He then released his seed inside her again after about two good shots he gently places her on the bed, he then joins her after cleaning up his mess.

"That was amazing." Pacifica said

"Yeah, it was you are a freak in bed you know that." He said

"Only for you Dipper." She said as she gave him a kiss, Dipper then turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep with his wife not knowing of the final battle is just around the corner .


	26. The Storm is Coming

Man I haven't update this in awhile, hope u enjoy

* * *

After their heated night, Dipper and Pacifica were getting ready to leave the hotel Dipper was all dressed up in a white t-shirt and jeans with his signature hat.

"Come on Pacifica I'm missing Tyrone and I'm scared Mabel might turn him into sweater model." Dipper joked.

"You can't rush me Dipper, I may be a mother but I have to look my best for Tyrone." She said

"But your already beautiful plus he won't care what you look like." He said, Pacifica then walked out of the bathroom in a sleeveless white shirt that clung to her frame and black skinny jeans with pumps. "Yep beautiful." Dipper said the two then grabbed their stuff and left the room as they checked out Dipper got the strange feeling that he was being watched but thought nothing of it. As they were driving back to the shack Pacifica phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked but all she could hear was heavy breathing. "Hello is someone there?" She asked

"Stopped the car." The voice said

"Look, buddy I don't who you are but you don't…" The other end then hung up. "Rude!" She said turning off her phone.

"What wrong Pacifica?" Dipper asked

"Just some jokester." She said

" "Jokester" man we must be getting old." Dipper said

"So what I'm sure that my future husband will keep me young with his special flame." She said.

"That's right Oh man with everything that's been happening we haven't been planning for the wedding." Dipper said before Pacifica could add her input a large explosion shook the ground causing Dipper to stop the car.

"What happened!" Pacifica said the two then got out of the car and went to investigate as they got out Pacifica was suddenly shot at Dipper's fire protected her Dipper looked around to find the shooter.

"Pacifica, get back in the car." Dipper said as he did so as well and started to drive away but the tires were flat, just then a mysterious figure jumped down on the hood of the car his face covered in bandages and wearing a trench coat.

"This guy is begging for trouble." Dipper said as he got out and walked up to him.

"HELLO PINE TREE." The figure said.

"Bill I wonder where you've been." Dipper said.

"WELL I'VE BEEN BUSY, MAKING DEALS AND ALL THAT SHIT." Bill said

"Well, are we going to fight or what?" He asked

"OH NO I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT YOU, HE IS." Bill said just then Future Jason appeared and grabbed Dipper into the air and tried to burn him but Dipper countered Jason's flame with his own and threw him off his frame.

"NOW THAT THEIR BUSY LET'S SEE HOW MUCH DAMAGE I CAN CAUSE THIS WHORE." Bill said Pacifica then got out of the car and started to run away Dipper tried to help her but Jason kept him busy.

"Damn it I don't have time for this." Dipper said as he then raised his arm and the zodiac signs on his arms started to glow his flames then turn from light blue to indigo.

"Flames of the twins: Gemini!" He yelled he then greeted an identical clone made from his flames it then went to protect Pacifica.

With Pacifica

She was running through the town finding places to hid as Bill was close behind her.

"STOP RUNNING I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU I'M JUST GOING TO BURN A LIMB OR TWO." Bill said just then he was attacked by Dipper's clone.

"WHAT I THOUGHT THAT JASON WAS KEEPING YOU BUSY." He said as he pushed the projection off him and shot at it but his attacks missed the clone then disappeared.

"DAMN IT!" Bill yelled

Meanwhile

Pacifica was currently running through a parking lot when she decided to take a breather something swept her up and took her into the sky which caused her to scream she then looked up and saw Dipper's clone.

"Dipper?" She asked but it was unresponsive to her it then took her to a rooftop and went back to Dipper

Meanwhile

Dipper was sent flying through several building till he regains his composure.

"Need to keep my distance." Dipper said his tattoos then started glowing again and his flames turned light green "Flames of the Archer: Sagittarius." Just then a bow was created out of his flames.

"Please let this work." He said Dipper then pulled the string back and fired multiple arrows of fire at his opponent he keeps pulling back the string and rapidly shot arrows at him but he kept dodging them just as Dipper launched the last bow it hits Future Jason in the elbow, Dipper's bow then disappeared.

"Crap!" Dipper said he then ran away on foot." "Dammit I wasn't careful I can only use my zodiac tattoos twice before lose my power, I hope Pacifica is okay." He thought to himself.

"Dipper, come on out I'm getting bored here." F. Jason said just then Bill came in.

"JASON I LOST THE SLUT." Bill said.

"Don't worry about her she'll be dead soon, we should just focus on Dipper." F. Jason said

"WE CAN"T THIS BODY WON'T LAST LONG WITH THESES WOUNDS." Bill said

"Then go I can handle this." F. Jason said

"NO THAT'S NOT THE PLAN!" Bill said. "WE NEED TO MAKE HIM SUFFER IN ORDER FOR THE PLAN TO WORK AND SINCE YOU NOR I CAN GET IN THE SHACK DUE TO THAT BARRIER IT HAS TO BE WHEN THEIR VULNERABLE." Bill said.

"Fine, but I'm telling you we could we could ended it right here." F. Jason said

"TRUST ME I WOULD LOVE THAT BUT WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Bill said

"Next time pines, next time." F. Jason then surrounded the two in his flames and disappeared leaving Dipper to ponder what were they were talking about, but that wasn't his top priority right now he needs to find Pacifica which didn't take him long because she was screaming her lungs out.

Few Hours Later.

Pacifica was taking a well-needed nap with Tyrone on her back, meanwhile, Dipper was in Ford's Labs talking about what Bill could be planning.

"Hmm so you say that Bill needs you to be devastated but for what?" Ford asked

"I don't know but I know that they can't get in the shack due to the barrier." He said

"Then we need to be extra careful that is why I took the liberty to created these." He then showed rings with unicorn hair attached to them "Since he can't attack the shack we should also make it impossible for them to attack the others as well." Ford said handing Dipper then rings.

"Just give everyone that he might attack a ring that way he can't hurt them."

"Gruncle Ford your a genius." He said

"Tell me something I don't know." He said

Meanwhile

Bill was blasting everything in the room while F. Jason and Thomas, now back in his body, were outside the room after a few minutes the two walked in and saw the room was a mess.

"This is all your and your damaged body's fault." Bill said

"Hey it's not my fault how was I supposed to know that you can't handle a damaged body?" Thomas said

"Whatever Thomas, I still need a host body if I'm going to take over the world!" Bill said

"What you say don't forget I summoned you to help me get Dipper's flames of time not to take over the world!" He said

"YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME YOU MEAT PUPPET!" Bill yelled "REMEMBER I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER THE POWER OF YOUR FLAMES AND COULD EASILY TAKE THEM AWAY!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Thomas yelled. "Fighting won't get us nowhere if we're going to get what we want." Thomas said

"I don't want to hear that from you! Since you already got what you wanted!" He said

"Look I know you want to save your future but we have to work together in order to get what we all want." Thomas said

"Fine by the way where is my younger self?" F. Jason asked

"Oh, he went to see Tiffany." Bill said

At Tiffany's House.

Jason was putting on his pants and his shirt he turned to see a crying Tiffany under the blanket curled up in a ball.

"Alright Tiffany, I guess I'll see you later tonight." He said

"If you came anywhere near me I'll shoot your fucking brains out!" She yelled just then Jason grabbed her mouth and tossed her to the floor.

"Now you listen here you bitch, I'm not your scapegoat anymore, I have big things plan and I need a "stress reliever" also if you tell anyone about this, not only will no one believe you, I will kill you personally." Jason said as he walked out of the room leaving her a crying mess.


	27. Just Talk

Jacksonangelo105:Thanks you will.

The Keeper of Worlds: Well I have a twisted personality

austin3of3: Yep

* * *

 **It was warm afternoon, Stan was scamming people, Ford was in his lab, Mabel is somewhere in the shack doing something with Brain and Dipper was with Pacifica and holding Tyrone trying to calm him down.**

"Come on Ty calm down." He begged as he cried.

"You want me to try?" Pacifica asked.

"No, I haven't been able to spend some normal time with my son, so why don't you just relax and I'll handle him." He said trying to talk over the crying.

"Alright, I might as well do some shopping." She said

"Wait, you not going anywhere with me it's too dangerous." He said

"Oh will you relax, I have the unicorn ring and sixteen watt taser so I should be fine." She said

"Alright but you still need an escort so.." he then lit his finger and a little fireball with eyes popped out and started flying around Pacifica's head.

"Aww he so cute." She said.

"Make sure that he is around you at all times he'll tell me when you are in trouble." He said Pacifica then kisses his and Tyrone's cheeks which calmed him down.

"I'll be back soon." She said as she left the shack.

"Okay now let's take…." He then looked at Tyrone who was sleeping in his arms. "(Sigh) Well at least you calmed down." He said as he sat down and rocked him.

 _With Pacifica_

Pacifica was in new clothing store looking through the various new styles when she felt someone tap her shoulder she turn around and saw a hooded figure wearing jeans.

"Can I help you?" She asked the person lifted their head and it revealed to be Tiffany but her face was all bruised she had a black eye, a couple of bandages covering her cheeks.

"Tiffany, what do you want." Pacifica asked

"Pacifica, I need to talk to Dipper." She said

"After you tried to break up and get us nearly killed by your boyfriend, why should I let you." She said

"Look I'm sorry for all I have done, but I really need to see him." She said

"Would you, just leave us alone!" She said raising her voice.

"Please, I took a huge risk coming to see you, please let me see Dipper and I'll leave you two alone forever." She begged

"No." Pacifica said Tiffany then grabbed her hands and got down on her knees.

"Please Pacifica!" She begged "I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry for the way I treated you and the others but I need your help." She said.

"Fine, but just know this, if you try anything I'll will make sure that you never have to worry about Jason ever again." She said.

"Of course, I promise I won't do anything to hurt you or your family." She said. The then made their way back to the shack everyone was surprised to see Pacifica with Tiffany the sight of her made Dipper flare up.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Dipper said.

"Please, let me explain myself." She said.

"You have five minute." She said.

"Thank you." She said as she then pulled down her hood and revealed all her wounds.

"My word what happened to you?" Stanford asked

"Jason, he's changed he constantly beats and rapes me, say that it's a stress reliever in fact he warns me to never leave the house, but I took that risk and came here to warn you about Jason's plan." She began

"And why should we believe you, for all we know you could be wearing make up." Dipper said

"I'm not lying, in fact I never wanted anything to do with this guy I just wanted to get back at Pacifica for no reason and I never thought that it would turn out like this, I know I deserve it but I can't take it anymore so what i'm asking is, Dipper please kill Jason." She asked.

"What!" Dipper said

"Please, people like him don't deserve to live, please just kill him!" She begged the room fell silent as everyone waited for his response, he soon got up from his spot and began walking out of the room.

"Your five minutes are up now get the hell out." He said.

"Dipper!" Pacifica yelled as she followed him leaving the others with Tiffany.

"Please don't make me go back if I do he'll…" She then started crying.

"Fine you can stay, but if you do anything to hurt anyone in this shack your out." Mabel said.

"Thank you, Thank you." She said.

 _With Dipper & Pacifica_

Pacifica was sitting on her bed while Dipper was walking back and forth.

"Dipper we need to talk about this." Pacifica said

"Their is nothing to talk about, Pacifica she wants me to kill him I can't do that, plus Brain was right there how what was I supposed to say." He said.

"Dipper don't you think you should talk to Brian about this, i mean sure jason is a dick but he's still his brother." She said

"Pacifica I just can't okay." He said

"Okay, Dipper but you still need to talk to him about it."

"Fine I'll talk to him." He said

 _Meanwhile_

"DAMN WHORE!" Jason yelled "Leaving me after I told her that she'll be killed!" He said as his fist started to ignite till he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Weren't you going to kill her either way?" His future counterpart said

"Yeah but i want to at least tap it one more time." He said

"Dude it doesn't matter as soon as we finish the plan you'll be rolling in bitches and I'll make sure that future never happens

.


	28. Time For Battle

Jacksonangelo105: Thanks

* * *

 _Last time Tiffany managed to escape Jason and warn Dipper about their plan, but Dipper still had his doubts about her._

It's been a week since Tiffany came to the shack and she been on edge, she locked herself in a spare room most of the time Mabel and/or Pacifica would bring her food but Dipper would always keep his distance from the door and the subject of taking to her.

"Dipper, stop acting childish and just talk to her." Pacifica said

"No way, after what she done, talking to her would be to much, i'm letting her stay here in the protection of the shack…"

"Dipper she was violated by that…" She then took a breather and calm down. "Dipper, please do the right thing, Tiffany's been through a lot and plus think of the example your setting for our son." She said as they turned their heads to look at Tyrone who was in his playpen.

"I need some air." Dipper said as he got up grabbed his jacket and left the shack, Pacifica then grabbed a pillow and screamed

"God, I can't stand him when he's like this." She said she then noticed Tyrone was looking at his mother.

"Oh sorry Ty mommy and daddy just had a little disagreement but it's okay cause momma gonna punish him when he gets home." She said "but in the meantime let's get you something to eat my "little Dipper." She said as she took her son to the kitchen

 _Meanwhile with Dipper_

Dipper was walking in town talking to himself when he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry about that." Dipper said

"It's all right I was actually hoping you could help me Dipper Pines." Dipper then opened his eyes and looked up at the person and saw Robbie.

"Robbie V good to see ya, how's Tembry?" Dipper asked.

"That's what I need help with well more like I need your sister's help." He said.

"Okay, well why don't you bring Tembry over in an hour and Mabel could talk to you guys."

"Thanks Pines." Robbie said before walking back the way he came as he made a turn he came up to a man in a overcoat.

"I did what you want now where's my cash?" He asked, the man then handed him a envelope.

 _Hours later_

Robbie and Tembry were on their way to the mystery shack to see Mabel.

"Okay, you two could you tell me what's wrong?" Mabel asked

"Robbie doesn't appreciate me anymore." Tembry said

"I do it you who doesn't appreciate me." Robbie said. The two then argued more while Mabel sighed

" _This is going to be a long."_ Mabel thought as she listen to them, meanwhile Dipper and Pacifica were upstairs on a fold out Table staring at each other with Tyrone sitting and observing they then place their arms on the small table and grabbed hands.

"Don't cry when I bet you." Pacifica said.

"Funny I was going to say same thing." Dipper replied as he took her hand.

"1." Dipper said

"2." Pacifica said

"3!" They both said as they started their game, the two then gripped the table trying to put more strength into the game.

"I'm amazed Dipper your actually lasting longer." Pacifica said

"Well when someone's your boyfriend, they have to beef up." Dipper said

"Just give up their is nothing you can say will distract me." Pacifica said.

"How about this, our wedding is in a five… days." Dipper said which made Pacifica mouth drop and her focus lost.

"Oh my god! My wedding is coming up, Girls!" Pacifica yelled as she left the room.

"and that's how you beat mommy, Tyrone." Dipper said just then he heard a noise and grabbed Tyrone and went to investigate when they reached the sound of the noise he then found himself near Tiffany's room he was reluctant to enter but he need to check out the noise he opened the door and found the windows were boarded and the room was freezing.

"Tiffany, You in here?" Dipper asked.

"Close the door, he'll find me." She said in panic. Dipper then closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"Is he here, please tell me if he's here." She said

"Tiffany, Jason isn't here it's just me and Tyrone your safe in the shack." Dipper said

"Dipper, i'm scared, I know that he'll get me and kill me." She said as she shook in her blanket, Dipper noticed how broke she was, even though she tried to break up Pacifica and Dipper, he had to feel sympathy for her.

"Look Tiffany, everything's going to be alright, the shack will protect us and I have my flames I won't let nobody hurt you anymore." Dipper promised.

"You sure?" Tiffany asked

"I am." Dipper said as he held out his hand for her to take. "Come on I think Pacifica could use some help with our wedding." Tiffany looked at him and took his hand. Unknowing to them Pacifica heard the entire thing.

" _Glad to see you finally coming around, Dipper."_ She thought as she entered the room.

 _Meanwhile_

Cipher, when do we began i'm itching to find that bitch." Jason said.

"Don't worry past me, will get her but you leave Dipper to me I still need his flame." Future Jason said

"AND BESIDES I THINK MY LITTLE PARTY POPPER SHOULD BE GOING OFF SOON." Bill(in Thomas' body) said he then looked at his watch and saw the sunsetting.

"IT'S GO TIME BOYS!" Bill said.


	29. F Zxk'q Qefkh lc x Kxjb clo qefp Zexmqbo

Jacksonangelo105: Thanks

* * *

Cipher, when do we began i'm itching to find that bitch." Jason said.

"Don't worry past me, will get her but you leave Dipper to me I still need his flame." Future Jason said

"AND BESIDES I THINK MY LITTLE PARTY POPPER SHOULD BE GOING OFF SOON." Bill(in Thomas' body) said he then looked at his watch and saw the sunsetting.

"IT'S GO TIME BOYS!" Bill said.

 _Inside the shack_

The lights went out leaving everyone confused what's happening

"Stan did you forget to pay the bill again?" Dipper asked.

"No I just paid it last week." Ford said just then they heard Pacifica scream.

"Pacifica!" Dipper yelled he then ignited his flame and saw Robbie and Tembry holding Pacifica and Tyrone."

"Robbie what are you doing?!" Dipper said

"Just stay back and we won't hurt them." Robbie said

"Tembry what are you doing why are you doing this!" Pacifica asked but she didn't get a response.

"There's no point trying to talk to her she got blasted with a little devil's breath (Hyoscine hydrobromide or scopolamine hydrobromide) she now my little mindless slave, now Dipper your going to come with us quietly and we won't hurt them." Robbie said as he walked out of the door with her in hand Dipper followed.

"Okay not let her go!" Dipper said

"Not yet, Hey Cipher!" Robbie yelled shocking Dipper.

"WELL DONE VALENTINO, I GUESS FLESH PUPPETS HAVE THEIR USES." Bill said

"Robbie I thought we were cool you helped defeat in Bill sorta why change?" Dipper asked

"No hard feeling Dipper but this drug is amazing I can get Tembry to the things I want." He said

"Bastard!" Dipper said as he was about the shot a fireball he used Pacifica as a human shield.

"Carefull don't want to char your girlfriend." Robbie said but Dipper ignored it and threw it at him, the fireball then splits into and hits Robbie in the back releasing Pacifica, she then sweeps Tembry's legs making her drop Tyrone, Pacifica caught him and Dipper brought her back with his flames.

"Just give up you can't beat me Bill." Dipper said

"OH WHO SAID I LOST?" Bill said Dipper then felt something wrap around his neck he looked back and saw Pacifica holding his neck.

"Basturd! What did you to Pacifica?" Dipper said.

"Well she had a little, bit of the devil's breath and now she's my slave." Robbie said.

"Pacifica, focus this isn't you please come back to me." Dipper strained

"It's no uses, Pines just accept it and go with Bill." Robbie said.

"Pacifica please." Dipper said but she didn't react

"ENOUGH, LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!" Bill said he then walked over to him and shoved his hand into his chest causing him to gasped. As Bill pulled out a light blue flame from him.

"JASON, I BELIEVE THIS BELONGS TO YOU." Bill said holding out the flames.

"Finally my life will be (Stabbing noise) Normal." Jason said he looked down and saw that Bill pierced his chest and pull out his flames.

"Bill w-we had a deal?" Jason said as he fell over.

"WE DID, BUT I MADE A NEW DEAL WITH YOUR CURRENT SELF." Bill said as he handed to present Jason both flames.

"Thank you Bill, now what time did you want to go back to?" Jason (Current) asked

"Let's head back to Weirdmagadon to fix some mistakes." Bill said Jason then created a gateway back to weirdmagadon.

"I hope you enjoy your future, Pines Family." Jason said as they entered the portal.


	30. Dipper's Plan

Jacksonangelo105: Thanks

* * *

Dipper was rushed inside by the family and sat down on the couch he was breathing heavily and had his hand on his chest.

"Ford do do something your a doctor!" Mabel said

"I'm not that kind of doctor." He said but I do have some medical experience so give me some room." He said "Mabel go get me some water, Wendy get me some gauze, Stan get something to close this wound and take Pacifica to check on Tyrone." He said the group then left to do their jobs.

"Hang on Mason, it will be fine soon." He said

 _Few Hours Later_

Dipper awoke with a jump he then screamed in pain causing everyone to rush into his room.

"Dipper your okay!" Mabel said as she hugged him.

"I don't feel okay, my chest hurts really bad." He said as he felt around and saw that he had gauze wrapped around him. "W-What happened?" He asked.

"Bill got your powers and now he's in the past trying to make to make to make weirdmagdon worldwide." He said

"What we have to stop him." Dipper said but his wound started to hurt.

"Dipper your in no condition to fight." He said.

"But I have to stop him before things get worse!" He said

"Dipper! We're not discussing this you need to stay, I'll deal with Bill." He said.

"How? He went back in time I couldn't do that what makes you think that you can." Dipper said

"Simple I rebuilt my portal." He said

"WHAT!" He screamed "Didn't you say that it was too dangerous!" He said.

"I did but without some other way to go back in time I had no other choice." He said

"Uh I think I can help." Dipper and Ford then looked back and saw Blendin Blandin.

"Blendin? What are you doing in this time period?" Dipper asked

"Dipper you know this guy?" Ford asked.

"Yeah I kinda took his time measuring tape once and other things happened and I think were cool." He said.

"Look Dipper I need your help if you and I go back in time we can prevent myself from Bill Cipher from take over my body." He said

"Wait why don't you do that." Dipper said

"I'm the only law enforcer in the future and it is hard, I had to do so much paperwork in place of time baby so it has to be you." He said.

"But I can't do anything in this condition." He said.

"That's why I got you this." He said and revealed a time wish.

"Incredible, what is it?" Ford asked.

"It's a time wish with it you can undo a lot of mistakes like Donald Trump from being born or something like that." He said.

"Gre-wait why not use this to prevent Bill from existing?" Ford asked.

"We could but where's the fun in that?" Ford asked

"Plus it's need to use in the moment you get, ever since a fiasco a few years ago or ahead, time baby made a rule that Time Wishes are only for emergency only." He said.

"They why stop here why not go back to weirdmagdon and stop him there?" He asked

"Because something is damping the the time flow preventing me from going their." Blendin said

"Ahh this is so confusing!" Dipper said

" _How about you go back in time to prevent Jason from being born?"_ The group looked over and saw Brian standing in the doorway.

"Brian what do you mean?" Ford asked

"Looks it's really simple everything has a chain of events that led up to a certain point but if you take a key component out of the chain then this would mostly likely won't happen, theoretically speaking." Brian said.

"Wow I guess that could work." Dipper said

"We won't know if we try." The room then agreed they would go back in time and prevent Jason from being born.


	31. The Ultimate Sacrifice

_In order to prevent Bill from unleashing Weirdmagodon, Dipper along with Blandon went back in time to prevent Jason from being born._

"Okay this the exact time and date that Brian's parents decided to have Jason, in order to prevent the future from being screwed we must either convinced his parents to not have another child or… you know let's just leave that as plan B." Blandin said nervously.

"Okay so here's the plan we'll make your mom suspect that your dad is cheating then will leave a voicemail on your mom's phone so that they'll get into a huge argument and never want to even be near each other." Dipper said

"You do that these are my parents right, you would really ruin a marriage just to stop one kid from being born?" Brain asked

"You got a better idea?" Ford asked.

"Fine." Brian said

"Okay let's get plan started." Dipper said

" _Oh and you think that going back in time is going to stop me?"_ The grouped looked behind them and saw Jason.

"Did you honestly think that I would come back, and stop you from killing me?" Jason asked

"Well, no we thought you be too power hungry to even care." Dipper said.

"Well i'm not and frankly I got bored of it so I killed Bill and took his powers." Jason said as a top hat appeared on his head and he created a cane.

"Oh yes I now know what it's like to be a god." He said "And I don't need you guys ruining that." He then snapped his fingers and created a tiny black hole that started to suck them in.

"Sorry i'm still new at his I wanted it to be bigger." Jason said just then it disappeared.

'WHAT!" He said.

"Oh please I figured how to destabilized a black hole years ago." Ford said "You guys go on ahead I'll deal with this guy." He said as he started shooting his blaster, as Dipper and Blanden and Brian went to the door it opened causing them to hided in the bushes, just then a middle aged man walked out of the house.

" _And you can keep that brat!"_ He said as he gets in his car and drove off. The door then slammed shut and the group went up to the window and saw Brian's mother with a cigarette.

 _Mommy, is daddy coming back?"_ A young voice said.

"No Brian, your father isn't." She said as she puts out the cigarettes and picks him up.

"I don't remember this." Brian said.

"I need my stress reliever you know what to do Brian." She said as she took off her clothes.

"Yes Mommy." Brian said

"Oh my god!" Brian said "I think i'm going to be sick." He said

"So Blanden are you sure that this is the correct time." Dipper said

"I'm sure this is the exact night when Jason was conceived." He informed

"Then that would mean, that…" Dipper and Blanden then vomit over the realization. "Oh god he's your child." Blanden said.

"No that's impossible, he's my brother." He said

"I guess the experience traumatized you that must have created a mental block to cover that fact the Jason is your son." Dipper said

"Then that would mean i'm the cause of all this." Brian said

" _Oh come on "dad" it's not all bad you helped raised a god."_ Jason said as he dropped a nearly killed Ford.

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper said as he ran up to him. "You monster!" Dipper said.

"That's what he gets for interfering with me." He said he then sets him on fire. "Now watch him burn." Jason said as he laughed maniacally

"Bastard!" Dipper yelled as light blue flames engulfed his body he then jumped up and tackled him Jason then threw him off.

"How are you doing that!?" Jason said but Dipper was blinded by rage to listen he then flew up to him and grabbed him by his leg and threw him the ground. Dipper then followed with a barrage of fist to the face as they dug deep into the ground. Dipper then flew up and created a giant fire ball and slammed it to the ground creating a pillar of fire spewing from the ground. Dipper then landed back on the ground reminisce of his flames lingered on his body.

" _Is that the best you GOT!"_ Dipper heard as he was sent flying by Jason's fist.

"You think…" He grabbed him by the arm and punched him. "...that a week human like you.." He then throws him into the ground. "...Can defeat a god!" Jason said as he sent lava coming from the ground and encasing Dipper in stone. "You need to learn you place." Jason said as he was about the deliver the final blow he heard a gunshot and his hand started to disappear.

"What the hell is happening!" He said he turned around and saw Brian with his mom and younger self on the ground and his body disappearing.

"Brian what have you done!" Jason yelled

"Simple I prevented us from being born, so that non of this can ever happened." Brain said

"You idiot!" Jason said.

"Blandon, till Mabel that i'm sorry and make sure that Dipper gets home safely." He said as the two turned into balls of light and started to expand.

"Oh man." Blandon said as he wrapped out of the timeline till nothing was left but a bright light…

 _Dipper awoke in his bed next to Pacifica he got out and went to the bathroom to wash his face._

"Dipper is everything okay?" Pacifica asked

"Yeah, just a nightmare." He said

"Well since your up can you feed Tyrone." She said going back to bed.

"Sure." He then left his bedroom and went Tyrone's room where he was about to cry he picks him up and starts to rock him.

"It's okay, it's okay, here's your late night snack." He said as he gave him his bottle.

"You know Tyrone, I've had strange dreams but this recent one takes the cake." He said as he begins explaining

 _The Next Morning_

Dipper was on the ground in Tyrone's room asleep with him on his stomach, till he got up.

"Oh man I must have passed out again." Dipper said Tyrone then started to nibble on his cheek.

"Your hungry again, I just fed you six hours ago." Dipper said as he got up and found Pacifica in the kitchen.

"Hey I missed you last night." She said as she lowers heat, and turns to kiss her boys.

"Yeah, sorry I guess i got wrapped up in telling Tyrone my dream." He said as Pacifica took Tyrone and puts him in his high chair.

"Well ever heard of a dream journal?" She asked.

"Well how else am I going to get Tyrone to sleep?" He joked.

"Well go get freshen up, meeting up with Mabel to discuss wedding locations." She said.

"Alright." Dipper said

"If you hurry I'll give you a "Special breakfast." She said with a seductive look in her eyes.

"How did end up with someone a awesome as you future Mrs. Pines." He said as he kissed her.

 _Meanwhile_

Mabel was walking through carrying flowers in the woods till she reached a headstone that read "Here lies Brian" she placed the flowers down and gave a little prayer.

"I still miss you, Thank you for everything." She said as she got up and started walking she turned back to see Brian waving good-bye she wiped her eyes and saw that it was just an illusion. She smiled warmly and continued her walk.

For the last few days Mabel helped Dipper and Pacifica get ready for their wedding on that day August 30, 20XX Dipper and Pacifica got married now Dipper became a world traveler, experiencing the unknown while Pacifica was a work at home mom, she sells cosmetics while still having time to take care of Tyrone, Dipper would check in from time to time sending packages of gifts and love letters. But one thing is for certain when ever he comes home he was always welcomed home with opened arms from his family.

The End.


End file.
